Gangs
by Abby Birthday
Summary: Une ville, quatre familles mafieuses qui la contrôle, ni totalement ennemies mais pas franchement alliés. Soudain la mort de l'un des leurs va tout faire basculer.
1. La fin

**Préface (ou le blabla chiant mais utile de l'auteure)**

Abby à menti : J'avais écrit sur mon profil que non, je ne ferais point d'histoire longue, oui, je vais me contenter de faire des OS que je suis sur de terminer… Et malgré tout une idée à germée dans mon esprit et…ben le résultat est là (environ 19 chapitres (quand on ne compte pas ceux en 2 parties)) que j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Abby ne respecte rien : Bon je vous préviens tout de suite comme cela j'éviterais reviews désagréables et/ou coup de parpaing. **Cette fanfiction est un UA. Et qui dit UA dit OOC. **Alors ne soyez pas choqués si des personnages ne sont pas montrés sous leur meilleur jour et qu'ils se comportent de manière ayant rien à voir avec le canon. Malgré tout je vais essayer de m'approcher le plus possible de leurs caractères originaux. Attention ce n'est pas parce que certains persos vont se comporter comme les derniers des salauds que je ne l'es aime pas ! Au contraire Hetalia est un des rares mangas où j'adore tout le monde.

Disclaimer et remerciement :

Les quasi personnages sont Hidekazu Himaruya (mais bon tout le monde le sait).

Je remercie :

- PiwiiJuly (grande prêtresse du HongIce) de m'avoir fait découvrir ce fabuleux couple et pour m'avoir autorisé d'utilisé le prénom de Nataniel pour Iceland. (d'ailleurs je remercie aussi son amie pour me permettre d'utiliser le nom « Fai Tao » pour Hong Kong)

- Felicia Martins qui a bien voulue être ma béta lectrice.

- Et vous qui prenez le temps de lire.

Rating : Le rating est M **MAIIIIIIISSS** ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez du lemon *ah la casseuse d'ambiance fufufu*. D'ailleurs vous pouvez le crier sur tous les toits : Abby Birthday ne sait pas faire de lemon ! Au mieux (et si je suis en forme) peut être/je ne suis pas sûr/ qu'il y aura un ou deux limes, mais pas plus. Malgré cela j'ai mit M car il y aura du sang, de la violence (d'ailleurs cela commence dés le prologue) et insultes diverses et variées. Vous êtes prévenus !

Pairings : *l'auteure commence à dérouler une longue fiche, ouvre le bouche comme pour déclamer, la ferme avec un sourire sadiquo-kimbleesque et range sa fiche* Ben pour savoir qui sort avec qui il va falloir lire mes poussins. Gnégnégné *part en évitant une brique*. Quoique les plus malin/es ont déjà trouvés un couple.

En tout cas bonne lecture !

P.S : J'allai oublier, il y aura de nombreux persos du manga mais qui n'ont pas de « nom humain » qui feront leur apparition. Mais ne vous inquiétés pas je signalerai leur « nom de nation ». Et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : La fin d'une époque<strong>

Igor Braginsky aimait la nuit.

C'était durant cette période que la chaleur, habitante permanente de la ville qui se faisait particulièrement étouffante durant l'été, s'apaisait pour atteindre des températures convenables pour le vieil homme. Malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans cette ville, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme avec pas un sou en poche mais la tête pleine de rêves, il ne s'était jamais habitué aux températures élevées qui régnaient ici. Il en regrettait parfois son pays d'origine et ses grandes étendues neigeuses. Sans pour autant en avoir le projet d'y revenir.

Sa vie était à présent ici.

Sa vie et ses affaires.

Car le jeune immigré russe avait petit à petit monté les échelons de la pègre locale pour devenir l'un des chefs de la mafia qui régnait dans l'ombre de la ville. Oui, Igor Braginsky, connu et reconnu sous le surnom de Général Winter, était quelqu'un de très respecté. De plus, il avait le prestige de faire partie des Cinq Grands Chefs, ceux qui avaient réussis l'exploit d'établir une certaine paix en imposant un statut quo qui mit fin aux guerres intestines qui confrontaient les différentes mafias et les affaiblissaient au point de menacer leur existence même. Comme un vieux mammouth qui voit s'éteindre sa race, il avait vu mourir ou disparaitre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses associés et sentait qu'avec lui disparaitrait une époque où gangsters et mafieux avaient un certain sens de l'honneur, naturel.

L'honneur, le respect des règles, voila ce qui faisait cruellement défaut aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Ces derniers semblaient aimer plus que tout la violence gratuite et le meurtre pour le meurtre. Cette façon de penser dégoutait Igor qui remerciait le ciel que les héritiers de ses associés avaient bien intégrés ses règles et semblaient les respecter.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Le gain, la tentation de l'argent facile pouvait pousser bon nombre de personnes à renier leur honneur.

Et quand sera-t-il de l'autre génération ?

Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait patiemment construit allait s'effondrer comme un château de carte ?

C'était avec une légère mélancolie en pensant à la vie, à la mort et au respect des règles que ce vieil homme se baladait tard la nuit dans cette partie de la ville qui était son territoire. Sa promenade l'avait conduit à quelque pas des docks, près de la partie appartenant désormais aux héritiers de Germania. L'air chargé de sel et le bruit lointain des vagues l'apaisèrent. Il décida de prendre le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez lui, faisant durer ainsi le plaisir. Alors qu'il entrait dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée, il vit au beau milieu de celle-ci une silhouette immobile qui semblait l'attendre. Si cette apparition l'avait surpris, il ne le montra pas. Mais arrivé a mi-parcours de la personne, Igor s'arrêta, ayant reconnu cette dernière et afficha un léger sourire.

« Monsieur Alfred F. Jones je présume ? » dit-il avec son lourd accent russe où perçait un brin d'ironie.

« Je vois que l'âge ne vous à pas enlevé votre humour monsieur Braginsky.» répondit sur le même ton son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci s'avança également, s'arrêtant sous un lampadaire qui diffusait une lumière blafarde qui laissait voir l'apparence de sa personne : c'était un jeune homme qui semblait à peine sortir de l'adolescence. Physiquement, il faisait penser à l'un de ces personnages que l'on trouve en général dans les séries T.V. avec ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux céruléens à demi caché derrière de fines lunettes, une musculature que l'on pouvait deviner avantageuse sans pour autant pousser à l'excès. En gros la caricature même de l'adolescent américain sportif et intello mais pas trop. Le genre qui aide le souffre-douleur du bahut à s'imposer et qui, en prime, fait gagner au lycée le championnat du monde. Un héros quoi. Pourtant, quelque chose de malsain et de dangereux se dégageait de ce dénommé Alfred : son visage affichait clairement un sourire narquois et dans ses yeux brillait un éclat de moquerie teinté d'une dureté froide. De plus, sa tenue, un costume trois-pièces gris, n'allait pas franchement avec son apparence de _teenager_. Pas plus que le flingue que le ledit costume dissimulait fort mal à sa ceinture.

« Si vous voulez réitérer votre proposition, sachez que la réponse et toujours la même.» répliqua le vieux russe en passant une main sous son gilet où l'on pouvait clairement entendre le cliquetis caractéristique d'une arme à feu d'on on avait hotté le cran de sureté.

Le plus jeune leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et afficha un sourire plus innocent comme pour montrer sa bonne foi.

« Oh ne vous énervez pas si vite ! » fit-il dans une sorte de couinement, comique tant il était exagéré.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace» continua Alfred avec une petite moue tout aussi risible.

Cela ne rassura pas une seconde Igor qui resserra son emprise sur son arme. Son interlocuteur secoua la tête et, soupirant, ses mains toujours en l'air, lança :

« J'ai clairement compris que vous ne vouliez pas coopérer », repris Alfred avec une mine boudeuse tout aussi surfaite que les mimiques précédente.

« Et puis…»

La voix du jeune homme reprit le ton ironique et dur qu'elle avait au début de la conversation :

« Une autre personne à été plus favorable à mon projet.»

Igor se figea, terrifié. Qui ? Qui était assez fou pour suivre ce malade ? Secoué par cette nouvelle, il n'entendit pas les paroles qui la suivaient bien que la dernière fut, quant à elle totalement audible :

« En somme vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité.»

A peine Igor comprit le sens de la phrase qu'un bruit d'arme à feu déchira la nuit. Le vieil homme baissa les yeux pour voir qu'une tache sombre s'étalait lentement sur son costume blanc. La douleur, en écho au bruit arriva avec force.

Insoutenable.

Difficilement, il leva la releva pour voir, perché sur l'une des bâtisses qui longeait la ruelle, une silhouette sombre, et un éclat métallique, soudain un coup de feu résonna à nouveau. Ce fut sa dernière vision avant de mourir.

Alfred poussa un soupir satisfait et s'avança vers le cadavre qui était encore si vivant il n'y a pas quelques secondes. Comme quoi la vie était peu de choses. En évitant de tacher ses chaussures de luxe avec le sang qui s'écoulait, et sans un seul regard au visage qui atteint par la balle mortelle n'en avait plus que le nom, le jeune homme commença à tâter sans la moindre honte le costume du mort sous toutes ses coutures. Soudain, un sourire jovial illumina son visage, le même que celui d'un gamin à qui on aurait donné un cadeau tant promis. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un petit canif et entailla le costume avec le même respect pour le mort qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à présent. Il glissa deux doigts dans l'entaille pour y ressortir une petite clé. Tout fier de lui, Alfred se leva et brandit la clé avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin en direction du jeune homme dont la présence ne l'étonna nullement.

« Tu l'as. » déclara tout simplement ce dernier comme une simple constatation.

Il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'Alfred et il se dégageait de lui une certaine fragilité avec ses grands yeux aux reflets améthyste que ses lunettes avaient du mal à cacher et ses cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Cette fragilité était rendu paradoxale par le fusil que tenait l'homme, lui opposant une aura de danger. Alfred soupira, réduit la distance qui le séparait de l'autre, puis embrassa à pleine bouche son compagnon qui se laissa faire tout en l'enlaçant avec son bras libre.

« Allons, détends-toi Matthew. » lui susurra Alfred à l'oreille.

Le dénommé Matthew se détendit légèrement et son visage s'orna d'un léger sourire crispé. Alfred s'écarta de son partenaire pour qu'il puisse déposer son arme près du cadavre. Une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme retira ses gants en cuir qu'il mit dans ses poches. Alfred enlaça à nouveau son compagnon et commença à lui mordiller une oreille, ne prenant pas garde au fait que Matthew se crispait légèrement à ce contact.

« Aller, on se tire. » reprit Alfred en l'entrainant loin de la ruelle, loin de leur victime.

Le cadavre fut découvert bien plus tard, par un marin qui se rendait à son travail. L'engrenage se mettait en marche, allant vers une destruction certaine.


	2. La rumeur

Et la voilà plus tôt que prévu (la vache je ne savais pas que je pouvais en écrire autant en une seule journée O\/O).

Voici donc la suite qui comme vous le verrez sert surtout à présenter une partie des personnages, ce n'est pas là qu'il y aura de l'action… En fait, cela commencera réellement « à bouger » dans le chapitre 3. Vous êtes avertis.

Réponse au review anonymes :

Coconut = Euh c'est vrai que cela peut prêter à confusion mais Igor n'est pas Ivan alors sèche cette petite larme car Ivan est toujours vivant (Ivan, vivant oh p'tain ça rime super bien /S-BAM/). Igor est en fait le nom humain que j'ai donné au général Winter, un perso du manga mais qui est peu présent dans les fanfictions.

Pour le Disclamer et le Rating, aller voir dans le prologue (j'aime ne pas répéter).

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**La petite rumeur qui court, qui court, qui court…**

**Partie 1**

"_Alla mattina appena alzata_

_O bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao, ciao,ciao_

_Alla mattina appena alzata_

_In risaia mi tocca andar_(1)_"_

C'était vraiment une belle journée qui commençait pour Feliciano Vargas. Le jeune homme allait d'un pas joyeux vers son travail en fredonnant une chanson de son pays. Et pour lui, partir au boulot en chantonnant sous un soleil éclatant signifiait que cela serait vraiment une belle journée. Le seul petit bémol était que son frère avait encore oublié de le réveiller en partant au travail. Mais Feliciano avait l'habitude et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Et puis, ce n'était pas à son tour d'ouvrir le restaurant, donc ce n'était pas si grave, il n'avait d'ailleurs que vingt minutes de retard.

« Ve ! ~ Bonjour tout l'monde ! » cria-t-il gaiement en ouvrant avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable la porte d'entrée.

« Feliiii ! » cria avec autant de retenue un grand blond aux yeux bleus et à la tenue aussi élégante que flashy en se précipitant vers le châtain pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu mon petit rossignol milanais ? »

- Eh stupido ! Tu es encore en retard ! Et toi Francis ne t'approche pas de mon frère et compare le encore à la Castafiore je te jure que je t'émascule, bastardo! » hurla un jeune homme qui était la réplique exacte de Feliciano, quoique avec une nuance dans la teinte des cheveux, plus foncés, et des yeux davantages dorés.

« Loviiii détend toi, tu vas avoir des rides prématurément si tu continues à t'énerver.» plaisanta un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux émeraude en enlaçant l'italien.

« Et toi l'espagnol de mes deux tu ne T'APPROCHES PAS ! »

Oui, c'était une journée vraiment ordinaire qui commençait dans le restaurant « Chez Adnan – spécialiste de la cuisine méditerranéenne.» Il était tellement monnaie courante que les employés du lieu s'expriment de manière bruyante que les habitants des alentours s'en étaient accommodés, n'y faisant plus guère attention. Le restaurant était connu pour son ambiance chaleureuse et ses bons menus à petit prix. Le mets y étaient variés et l'on pouvait y manger des spécialités venues de divers pays tels l'Égypte, l'Italie, L'Espagne, le sud de la France, la Grèce, la Turquie et bien d'autres. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de hiérarchie fixée et tous les salariés pouvaient étaient autant cuisiniers que serveurs. Seul le patron se cantonnait aux taches purement administratives. Quoique, l'on se demandait parfois s'il travaillait réellement, perché à longueur de journée sur le tabouret situé près du comptoir qui séparait salle et cuisines. En un mot, c'était là une enseigne que l'on pouvait qualifier de sympathique. Qui aurait crut qu'il s'y cachait l'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes de la ville ?

Le chef, quant à lui, un homme à la peau basané et aux cheveux ébène, demeurait assis parmi tout ce beau monde dans son fameux tabouret personnel, tellement personnel. Une fois, alors qu'il était ivre, il avait gravé dans le bois son prénom avec une fourchette… Nul ne savait comment il s'y était pris. Mais là n'était pas la question, Sadiq Adnan, patron incontesté, regardait d'un air rieur ses subordonnés. Feliciano Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy, Lovino Vargas et Antonio Carriedo… qui aurait pu croire que sous leurs airs joyeux se cachaient ce qu'il aimait à nommer « de redoutable hommes d'affaires ». Plonger dans ces réflexions, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'à ses pieds se tenait un chat qui semblait adorer le bas de son pantalon.

« Héraclès ! » hurla le turque en donnant un coup de pied au chat qui partit se réfugier sous une table avec un miaulement indigné. « Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas ramener tes satanées bestioles ici ! J'te jure qu'un jour je vais m'en faire un kebab ! »

Le bruit de la vaisselle qu'on lavait s'arrêta brusquement avant de reprendre…lentement… très lentement… Un brun assez athlétique s'approcha de la fenêtre découpée dans le mur qui servait à faire passer les plat et se tourna tout aussi…lentement vers Sadiq tout en répondant avec cette lenteur qu'il le caractérisait tant :

« Va te faire voir.»

C'était dans ces moments là que Sadiq ce disait qu'il était trop gentil.

« Je t'es jamais dit de me parler avec plus de respect ? Non ? J'ai oublié ? Ben j'te l'dit maintenant ! »

Héraclès haussa vaguement les épaules comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement et émit un sifflement qui fit venir le matou, passant joyeusement par le battant de la porte de la cuisine. Pour le coup Sadiq se sentit un peu fatigué. Pas si incontestable que ça, le patron !

« Lovino, Feliciano.» reprit celui-ci en se tournant vers les deux frères. « Vous ne devriez pas déjà être à l'hôtel avec les filles ? »

Les affaires de ce qu'on nommait la mafia du Sud, en raison de sa position particulière dans la ville, étaient variées, mais principalement basées sur le proxénétisme. Cette branche du réseau était surtout l'affaire des frères Vargas, connus pour leur respect des femmes quel que soit leur milieu. Lovino en tant que garde du corps, les clients pouvant parfois se montrer violents et Feliciano en tant que confident, la grande gentillesse de l'Italien faisant l'admiration de toutes les filles.

« C'est vrai…ve ! ~ On y va fratello ? »

Mais Lovino n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le dernier « lieutenant » de Sadiq Adnan, Gupta Hassan, débarquait en force dans le restaurant. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru le 100 mètres et tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Le jeune homme à la peau hâlé et aux courts cheveux noirs regarda tour à tour ses compagnons, le visage grave, avant de lâcher cette nouvelle, qui fit l'effet d'une bombe :

« Le général Winter s'est fait descendre.»

Le sourire de Feliciano s'effaça. Finalement, ça n'allait pas être une aussi belle journée qu'il l'avait cru au départ.

OoO

_« DRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG G ! »_

La sonnerie qui signalait la fin des cours au lycée Gakuen sonnait aux oreilles de Victoria Bonnefoy(2), alias Vic, comme une délivrance. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun et à la peau hâlée rangea ses affaires et sortit dans l'agitation des couloirs. Malgré le tumulte, elle reconnut de loin le carré blond et la silhouette menue de sa meilleure amie.

« LILYYYYYYYY ! » hurla la jeune fille en courant dans sa direction, ignorant royalement les personnes qu'elle bousculait au passage.

Lily Zwingli(3) observa son amie, amusée, et déclara de sa voix si douce :

« Contente que ce soit fini pour aujourd'hui.»

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Enfin, aujourd'hui j'ai été sage, je me suis retenue de répondre à cette prof débile !

- C'est sûr que ton frère n'aurait pas apprécié de recevoir encore un mot à ton sujet.

- Francis ? Il a fait pire à notre âge, donc je pense pas qu'il va me reprocher de ne faire « qu'essayer » d'engager le dialogue avec un prof.»

Lily émit un petit rire discret qui lui était propre. Les deux filles étaient à présent sorties de l'enceinte de l'école et marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait entendre la suite de leur conversation, Vic baissa la voix et demanda d'un ton plus sérieux :

« Et…t'es au courant ? »

La blondinette se raidit légèrement mais répondit sur le même ton :

« Oui, Justine m'a envoyé un SMS. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Francis… Mais quand même, qui a osé tuer le vieux Winter ? C'est sûr que qui qu'ce soit il ne va pas faire long feu. Les enfants du Général ne sont pas connus pour leur grande tendresse.»

Son amie acquiesça, confirmant ses dires. Soudain, Vic se mit à sourire malicieusement et reprit avec une voix maligne :

« En parlant de la mafia russe…ça avance avec Raivis Galante ? »

Victoria regarda avec amusement la jeune Zwingli déglutir difficilement tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'une belle couleur rouge.

« Hum… nulle part pour tout te dire », marmonna la jeune fille.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, c'est sûr qu'avec les deux bouffés par la timidité et la possessivité du frère de Lily… Ils n'étaient pas rendus…Bah, il suffisait qu'elle y mette aussi son grain de sel. Après avoir continué un bout de chemin ensemble, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, l'une se dirigeant vers la partie sud de la ville et l'autre vers la partie ouest.

Lily continua son chemin, marchant dans ce qui était le quartier des affaires, vers la société Transvert plus exactement. C'était une entreprise qui, de l'extérieur, paraissait une honorable société d'import-export qui contrôlait plus de la moitié des cargos entrant et sortant du port de la ville. Mais, derrière cette façade, se cachait la redoutée mafia Germanique. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas effrayer la jeune fille qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers un immeuble intégralement fait de verre. Au pied de celui-ci, se tenait un homme aux yeux verts et dont la coupe de cheveux blonds semblait défier les lois de la pesanteur. Ce dernier fumait une pipe et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en apercevant la jeune fille.

« Salut princesse ! » lança-t-il tandis que Lily s'arrêtait à son niveau.

« Bonjour Johan.» répondit-elle avec son doux sourire. « Je vois que mon frère vous a encore interdit de fumer au bureau.»

Johan van Bruggen(4) marmonna quelque chose à propos de cette tête de mule, ce qui fit bien rire Lily, laquelle ne tardant d'ailleurs pas à entrer dans l'immeuble. Après avoir passé avec facilité la réception, la jeune fille étant connue de tous les employés, elle utilisa l'ascenseur pour monter dans les étages, s'arrêtant à celui où son cher frère travaillait. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait, l'ascenseur repartant vers quelque destination inconnue, sans doute appelé par une autre personne, et ce, au grand désespoir de l'homme qui se précipitait vers lui.

« Scheiße! Scheiße! », marmonna celui-ci, un albinos, en massacrant le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour, monsieur Beilschmidt.

- Lily, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Gilbert. Et toi l'ascenseur, dépêche toi d'arriver sinon…

- Gilbert Beilschmidt ! Reviens tout de suite ou ça va chauffer pour tes oreilles ! »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée par une femme brune, passablement énervée, qui tenait un dossier d'une manière laissant à penser qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser comme arme. Gilbert rentra la tête dans les épaules comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Hrrrmmm… J'ai oublié un dossier dans mon bureau… et puis mon rôle dans cette réunion n'est pas bien important…aïeuh !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et retourne en réunion ! » rétorqua la femme en brandissant à nouveau son arme improvisée.

« Mais je ne suis qu'un simple conseiller…

- RETOURNE EN REUNION !

- Bonjour madame Edelstein.» fit simplement Lily, nullement impressionnée par la violence de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Lily.» répondit Elisaveta Edelstein avant de se retourner vers Gilbert pour le foudroyer du regard.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y retourne… » marmonna piteusement Gilbert qui se dirigea vers la fameuse réunion en trainant des pieds.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns, portant de fines lunettes et un autre, blond, qui avait un air de famille avec Lily, firent soudain leur apparition, les saluant en arrivant dans leur direction.

« La réunion est terminée.» annonça l'homme à lunettes, aussi connu sous le nom de Roderich Edelstein, tandis que Vash Zwingli se dirigeait vers sa jeune sœur.

« Ludwig a pris sa décision concernant _tous_ les sujets.

- Tous les sujets… répéta sa femme, mais alors qui…

- C'est moi qui vais le faire. » lança une jeune blonde bouclée aux yeux verts, accompagnée d'un homme de haute stature aux cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, qui se révélait être Ludwig Beilschmidt, chef de la mafia Germanique.

« Justine.» dit ce dernier. « Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse mais fait attention tout de même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ludwig.»

La jeune femme salua les nouveaux venus et repartit en prenant l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? » chuchota Lily à Elisaveta.

« Elle va prendre contacte avec la mafia Asiatique.»

Lily hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Malgré le fait que la mafia Asiatique et la mafia Russe n'avaient aucun lien que l'on puisse qualifier de professionnel, la relation qu'Ivan et Wang Yao, chef de la mafia asiatique, entretenaient, avait tout de même rapprochée d'une certaine manière les deux organisations. Et comme la mafia Russe ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis l'annonce de la mort du Général, il s'agissait là du seul moyen permettant d'obtenir des informations sur la situation. Quelque soit la tournure qu'avait prise celle-ci.

Justine Colson(5), pour un œil extérieur non expérimenté, avec son cocktail qu'elle sirotait tranquillement, donnait l'impression de se prélasser à la terrasse couverte d'un café qui la protégeait du soleil, tapant fort en cette fin d'après-midi. Mais en réalité, elle attendait quelqu'un. Une personne qui arriva rapidement, légèrement essoufflée.

OoO

« Salut Justine. Désolé pour le retard mais Im Yong Soo avait oublié où il avait mis les clés de ma voiture. Ce crétin ne perd rien pour attendre. Mais changeons de sujet, si c'est pour la mafia Russe je peux rien te dire…»

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>Le matin, à peine levée / O bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao, ciao,ciao / Le matin, à peine levée / A la rizière je dois aller. (merci Wiki)

2 Seychelles

3 Liechtenstein

4 Nederland / Pays-Bas

5 Belgique


	3. la rumeur bis

La suiteuh ! Suite de l'histoire et suite des présentations. (disclaimer + rating au Prologue)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**La petite rumeur qui court, qui court, qui court**

**Partie 2**

« Salut Justine. Désolé pour le retard mais Im Yong Soo avait oublié où il avait mis les clés de ma voiture. Ce crétin ne perd rien pour attendre. Mais changeons de sujet, si c'est pour la mafia Russe je peux rien te dire…»

La personne qui venait de dire ses paroles et qui s'était assise en face de Justine était une jeune femme d'origine asiatique. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux noirs en une coiffure compliquée pour mieux supporter la chaleur. Mei Ying-jeou(1), membre de la mafia asiatique. La jeune belge fronça les sourcils :

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

« Tout simplement parce que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis », répondit son interlocutrice en haussant les épaules et en croisant ses fines jambes.

« On a beau essayer de les contacter mais rien. Même le jeune Galante n'est pas allé à l'université aujourd'hui. Et je peux te dire que Wang est un peu à cran.»

Justine se mit à regarder dans le vide, songeuse, tout en jouant avec la paille qui ornait son cocktail.

« Hum…» Si la mafia Russe décidait de leur refaire le coup du « rideau de fer », cela n'allait pas du tout. Si elle tenait celui qui avait créé l'expression « pas d'nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », elle lui aurait clairement expliqué que cette loi n'était pas universelle. Dans leur milieu, ne pas avoir de nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, pouvait vouloir dire deux choses : soit qu'on faisait mal son boulot, soit qu'on vous en voulait personnellement en vous empêchant d'avoir des informations vitales. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était dangereux.

« Et…tu penses que c'est qui ? » demanda Justine en baissant la voix.

« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il devait bien connaitre les habitudes du vieux Winter. Enfin, c'est facile, quasi tout le monde savait qu'il se baladait en ville la nuit. De plus, le général était tellement parano qu'il sortait armé même pour acheter son pain ! Donc son assassin savait à quoi s'attendre.»

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que Justine finisse sa boisson puis Mei reprit :

« Quand même je vois mal cette personne être l'un d'entre nous. Si c'est le cas, tuer l'un des chefs signifierait vouloir renverser l'armistice que l'on a eu temps de mal à mettre en place et que l'on a réussi à maintenir… Se serait un retour en arrière… comme quand...

La voix de l'asiatique mourut dans sa gorge mais Justine avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand les quatre familles se déchiraient entre elles, quand il y avait des morts tous les jours, innocents ou non, dans toutes les rues, quand la ville avait été rebaptisé « la ville des diables ». A cette époque, elle et la plupart des personnes travaillant aujourd'hui dans une des familles étaient encore des gosses. Mais jamais elle n'oublierait la terreur dans laquelle elle avait vécu une partie de son enfance. Tout comme les autres, d'ailleurs, et c'était bien pour ça que l'entente avait jusque là tenue, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait revivre tel carnage.

« Je ne pense pas », reprit Justine en secouant la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, il faudra être prudent. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début.»

La conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets plus légers et lorsque tous, même les plus futiles, eurent été abordés, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

OoO

Quand Mei Ying-jeou arriva au restaurant asiatique dirigé par sa « famille », quelques clients étaient déjà arrivés pour le diner. Après avoir salué de loin quelques habitués, la jeune femme entra dans les cuisines. Un jeune homme d'origine asiatique, comme tous les employés du restaurant, s'activait aux fourneaux, tandis que les deux serveurs, un jeune coréen doté d'une étrange mèche et un indien attendaient les plats qu'ils devaient servir.

« Mei ! s'exclama le cuisinier en remontant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé, tu pourrais venir m'aider, cet imbécile de Fai a encore disparu je n'sais où ! Celui-là il va m'entendre ! »

Alors que le jeune homme continuait à pester sur son collègue absent, la jeune femme se vêtit d'un tablier et commença à préparer le plat que l'indien, Vinoba Bhave(2) de son nom, lui avait indiqué.

« D'ailleurs, demanda ce dernier d'un ton qu'il voulait détendu, ils nous veulent quoi les germaniques ?

- La même chose que les gigolos du Sud, à croire qu'ils ont tous peur de demander directement aux personnes concernées.

- T'es un peu dur, lança le second serveur, Im Yong Soo, tu sais bien que s'ils nous appellent, c'est parce que c'est le seul moyen dont ils disposent encore.

- Vu que nous aussi, on est dans la même situation, ça ne change rien.» marmonna Thaksin Shinawatra(3), le cuisinier, tout en découpant avec force un poireau.

A ce moment arriva par la porte qui menait à l'étage supérieur, leur logis, un chinois à l'aspect étonnamment juvénile, lequel était suivi d'un japonais que l'on pouvait qualifier de discret. L'air sérieux que tous deux affichaient assombrit aussitôt l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« Ivan m'a appelé, lâcha le chinois, il veut me voir. Kiku va essayer de collecter des infos supplémentaires auprès de nos informateurs. Vous, occupez-vous du restaurant aru.»

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait la cuisine de la salle, posa la main sur la poignée, mais juste avant de la tourner lança, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose :

« Je pense que je ne vais pas revenir ce soir. Ne m'attendez pas aru.»

Et il disparut dans l'embrasure.

« Ben y en a un qui veut se faire réconforter à ce que je vois ! » lança à mi-voix Im Yong Soo après le départ du chef.

Mei le gratifia d'une tape sur la tête.

« Arrête de dire des conneries et va servir le client.» grommela la jeune femme.

OoO

La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité seulement éclairée par une horloge digitale qui indiquait 5h30. Les effluves de sueur et de sexe rendaient l'air lourd. Dans ces ténèbres opaques, l'on pouvait tout juste distinguer deux formes endormies, enlacées dans le grand lit. L'atmosphère était celle du calme qui suivait les batailles. Une paix qui se brisa brutalement lorsqu'un bipper se mit soudain à sonner joyeusement. Une main émergeât de sous les draps, tâtonna, puis réussit tant bien que mal à allumer la lampe et à récupérer le dit bipper, tandis que son propriétaire grommelait quelque injure dans une langue asiatique, probablement du chinois. Propriétaire qui à son tour apparut, c'était un jeune homme aux yeux d'encre et aux cheveux coupés en carré, noirs eux aussi. Il semblait être encore dans le brouillard, réminiscence d'une nuit passée à tout sauf à dormir. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au bipper, il lâcha un grognement et se retourna vers son partenaire, toujours niché dans les draps, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule en grognant :

« Réveille-toi Nat'. Y a tes copains de la basse-cour qui veulent te voir.»

La seule réponse fut un grognement inintelligible pour le jeune homme qui retira le drap d'un coup sec, dénudant par la même occasion son amant.

« Faiiiiii…» geignit ce dernier en essayant de reprendre le drap.

« Allez, debout ! chantonna le dénommé Fai avec un petit sourire, tes amis les volailles t'attendent ! »

Cela eu pour effet de faire asseoir son compagnon qui tourna la tête vers lui. C'était un jeune homme au physique assez juvénile qui contrastait avec ses cheveux argentés. Il darda son regard vers celui de Fai et grommela :

« Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas comparer mes collègues à de la volaille ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps, répondit distraitement l'asiatique en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Nataniel se laissa faire mais dès que le contact fut rompu, il se leva d'un bond pour commencer à chercher ses vêtements, disséminés partout dans la chambre. Fai se contenta de s'étendre sur le lit en soupirant, notant au passage que, cette fois, aucune chaussette n'ornait le lustre. Sa vue fut vite obscurcie par un pantalon, le sien, qui avait pris sa tête pour une piste d'atterrissage.

« Tu te bouges ! » lui lança Nat' qui, tout en enfilant son pantalon, avait attrapé la veste de Fai pour la lui jeter dessus.

Ce dernier finit par s'habiller en maugréant. Il aurait bien aimé rester un peu au lit, mais comme Nataniel partait à son boulot, il n'avait pas le droit de rester dans son appartement. C'était une des nombreuses règles qui avaient permis jusqu'à présent -et à son grand étonnement- leur relation de tenir.

« Quand même il pourrait attendre une heure plus décente », se plaignit Fai en enfilant sa veste et en sortant de l'appart', Nataniel le suivant puis fermant à clé derrière lui.

Alors que l'asiatique allait partir après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amant, celui-ci le retint par la manche. Fai se retourna, plongeant ses yeux noir laqués dans ceux, améthyste, de Nataniel. Son partenaire semblait mal à l'aise mais ne détourna pas son regard lorsqu'il lui demanda d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulue :

« Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de Winter.»

Fai se tendit légèrement mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte, et n'essaya pas de rompre le contact de leurs deux regards.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

_2ème règle : ne jamais parler de nos boulots respectifs _

Mais après quelques secondes de silence, Fai enlaça Nat' et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je n'ai rien avoir dans cette affaire, je t'le jure.»

A l'entente de cette réponse, l'argenté se détendit. Après une dernière étreinte et un dernier baiser, les deux amants se séparèrent, chacun regagnant son _boulot_, son univers respectif.

OoO

Le commissariat était d'un certain calme, à cette heure seuls ceux qui étaient de garde plus les quelques poivrots ramassés sur la voix publique et qui cuvaient en cellule de dégrisement. Le major Nataniel Steilsson (4) salua d'un signe de la tête les policiers qui se trouvaient derrière le comptoir et continua sur sa lancée en traversant un couloir qui menait à une pièce d'où s'élevaient des éclats de voix, montrant que ses collègues étaient déjà sur place.

Il entra dans la salle en soupirant :

« Vous pouvez pas arrêter de jacasser et de crier à tel point qu'on vous entend depuis le couloir ? »

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, à savoir, deux grands blonds, l'un à la coiffure improbable et l'autre portant des lunettes, essayant de s'étrangler mutuellement, spectacle qui ne sembla guère l'étonner. Tout le monde au commissariat savait que les relations entre le major Mathias Køhler (5) et le lieutenant Berwald Oxenstierna étaient assez…conflictuelles. Seul le lieutenant Tino Väinämöinen, un jeune homme au visage doux, essayait avec une certaine lassitude de séparer les deux belligérants. Le dernier spectateur de la scène, le major Alrik Lovazsen (6), semblait juste s'en foutre royalement et lisait avec application un dossier, assis sur l'une des tables de la salle de réunion. A l'arrivée de Nataniel, il leva vers lui des yeux endormis et déclara d'une voix chargée de reproches :

« Tu es en retard.»

Nat' haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Je dormais, qu'est ce que tu crois.»

Alrik continua de le regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Lui et Nataniel avaient grandis dans la même rue, se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses et Alrik s'était toujours comporté avec Nat' comme un grand frère. Cela agaçait parfois ce dernier mais à la longue il s'y était fait. Soudain, arriva derrière Nataniel un jeune homme blond, lui aussi, doté de sourcils d'une taille assez considérable, et également d'assez mauvaise humeur.

« Dites donc, vous deux, dit-il avec une ironie mordante à Mathias et à Berwald, l'école primaire c'est deux rues plus loin.»

Cela eu pour effet de calmer les deux ennemis. Arthur Kirkland, capitaine de police, était une personne à ne pas contrarier. L'anglais fit passer des dossiers tout en continuant à parler :

« Comme vous savez tous, le corps d'Igor Braginsky, chef de la mafia Russe et connu sous le surnom du Général Winter à était retrouvé hier matin près du port. Comme l'autopsie l'indique dans le dossier, il est mort par balle, quoique même un gosse de dix ans en serait arrivait à la même conclusion. Deux balles, une l'a touché au foie, l'autre lui a explosé la cervelle. Au vu du casier judiciaire du bonhomme nous sommes obligés d'enquêter et d'éviter si possible une nouvelle guerre de gang… Oui Mathias ?

- Euh… cela ne serait pas mieux de laisser les familles se détruire entre elles. Cela permettrait de… aïeuh !

- Crétin, le coupa Alrik après l'avoir frappé sur l'arrière du crane, pour que la ville soit à feu et à sang ? Arrête de dire des conneries !

- Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre réflexion spirituelle ? demanda Arthur.

- Et bien, commença Tino, au vu des blessures et selon le rapport du légiste, le tireur se trouvait sur le toit. Le tir semble être précis et assuré donc nous avons affaire à un sniper. De plus, il devait savoir que notre homme passait par là donc il était bien renseigné.»

Arthur hocha la tête, approuvant Tino. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche afin d'émettre une hypothèse, arriva le commissaire et le second capitaine du commissariat.

« Cela avance ? demanda le premier.

- Nous ne faisons que commencer monsieur Jones, répondit Arthur, mais tout porte à croire qu'on s'en est pris à la mafia Russe, par le biais de ce meurtre.

- C'est bien, répondit Alfred T. Jones avant de se retourner vers celui qui le suivait, Matthew continuera à étudier l'emploi du temps de monsieur Braginsky tandis que vous vous examinerez le comportement des différentes familles mafieuses durant ces derniers jours. Aucune question ? Exécution ! »

* * *

><p>1 Taïwan<p>

2 Inde

3 Thaïlande

4 Islande

5 Danemark

6 Norvège


	4. Rencontres

La suitheu ~

Alors avant de commencer la lecture, j'aimerai indiquer quelques indications supplémentaires au sujet de la ville où se déroule cette histoire : elle se situe dans l'hémisphère sud (dans un endroit chaud car j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire durant la vague de grand froid, les français doivent savoir de quoi je parle, et j'avais vraiment besoin de chaleur) et pour l'histoire et la composition de la ville j'ai fait un gros mix entre l'histoire de l'Australie, de l'île de la Réunion et de la république de Venise (oui c'est un peu tordu dit comme cela je l'admet) .

Autre avertissement : dans ce chapitre il se passe…pratiquement rien =D la suite sera plus mouvementée ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Des rencontres au coin des rues**

Lily poussa un profond soupir en regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil éclatant, haut dans le ciel, promettait un après-midi radieux. Mais oh grand malheur, la jeune fille était obligée de rester cloitrée dans sa chambre pour réviser cette horrible matière qu'était l'histoire-géographie. A contrecœur, elle ouvrit un cahier dont la fine écriture indiquait qu'il lui appartenait. La leçon à étudier était une analyse de la ville, sa ville, qui était un parfait exemple de la mondialisation :

_Créé au temps des Grandes Découvertes sur une bande de terre déserte, jusqu'à lors, de toute présence humaine, la ville de Mondo (_Monde_ en espéranto) était un bagne. Sa particularité résultait dans le fait qu'elle se trouvait être, à une certaine époque, l'une des plus grandes, ainsi que dans les bagnards qu'elle accueillait, tous d'origines différentes. Ces derniers se révoltèrent en 1814 et proclamèrent l'indépendance de la cité. En 1888, elle prit le nom de Mondo, en hommage à Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof, le créateur de l'espéranto (langue usitée dans la ville au même titre que l'anglais, le français et le chinois pour faciliter les échanges). Durant le 2ème Guerre Mondiale, elle fut un champ de bataille où s'opposèrent membres de l'axe et alliés._

_Sa situation géographique a fait d'elle un pôle important du commerce au niveau mondial, ses principales ressources étant le secteur tertiaire et la pèche intensive._

_La ville indépendante Mondo est aussi connue sous le nom « la ville des diables », faisant référence à la terrible période de guérilla urbaine où s'affrontèrent plusieurs organisations illégales._

Lily fit une petite moue. C'était vrai que la ville avait trainé une sale réputation pendant un certain temps, mais elle était aussi reconnue pour bien d'autres choses. Ces bâtiments par exemple : chaque quartier semblait posséder sa propre architecture inspirée du style des pays dont étaient originaires ses différents constructeurs. Ce mélange surprenant des genres donnait à la ville un charme étrange et surréaliste qui lui valait le privilège de figurer dans le classement des plus belles villes du monde. D'ailleurs, d'après un célèbre écrivain, Mondo était « le monde à l'échelle d'une ville ». C'était cette dernière expression qui selon la jeune fille collait le mieux à cette ville qu'elle aimait tant. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle s'inquiétait des agissements louches, de tout ce qui, en ce moment, se tramait dans l'ombre. Son frère qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, mais qui était trop protecteur à son gout, ne lui disait jamais rien et elle avait toujours dû se contenter des rares informations que Justine et Johan lui donnait pour être un minimum au courant. Victoria était d'ailleurs dans la même situation, Francis égalant certainement Vash dans le protectionnisme intensif. Le fait de vivre dans un milieu que l'on pouvait qualifier de « risqué » n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable la tira de sa réflexion. C'était Victoria. Lily referma d'un coup sec son cahier et prit l'appel, abandonnant avec plaisir ses études du jour.

OoO

Matthew poussa lui aussi un profond soupir au même moment. En revanche pas pour la même raison. Car, en ce samedi, toute la ville semblait avoir décidé de faire leurs courses à la même heure, dans ce temple de la surconsommation qu'était l'hypermarché. Et lui venait de le comprendre à son grand déplaisir. Non pas qu'il pensait être agoraphobe (il ne s'était jamais posé la question), mais le fait de se retrouver dans un milieu clos, encerclé de toute part par une masse mouvante d'êtres humains lui était franchement désagréable. C'était surtout dû à l'étrange capacité qu'avait Matthew à se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres. Il était vrai que le jeune homme n'était pas expansif et n'avait jamais eu le désir de se faire remarquer, mais le fait que les personnes qui l'entouraient semblaient constamment oublier son existence pouvait se révéler agaçant, vexant, déplaisant mais surtout blessant. La seule personne n'ayant pas ignoré son existence était Alfred et la sorte de relation qu'il entretenait avec ce dernier lui apparaissait comme franchement malsaine et, en raison de sa complexité, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. C'est ainsi, en serrant contre lui son panier qui contenait les courses de la semaine et en évitant de se faire bousculer par ses compatriotes -lesquels ne semblaient guère le remarquer- que Matthew essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre les produits désirés. Alors qu'il tentait d'en attraper un haut placé, le jeune homme fut brutalement bousculé, sans doute par un individu peu scrupuleux du bonheur des autres. Mais, au lieu de tomber par terre, le peu de place fit qu'il bouscula lui-même une personne, qui ne put retenir une plainte, signe que Matthew lui avait lourdement écrasé le pied.

« Par…pardon », bredouilla le jeune homme en s'écartant de la personne tête baissé.

« Kesesese, ce n'est pas grave, la génialissime personne que je suis sait se faire magnanime. »

Devant tant d'arrogance, Matthew releva la tête et découvrit alors un homme assez singulier. Un albinos, cela ne pouvait être qu'un albinos avec sa peau et ses cheveux d'un blanc laiteux, presque opalescent. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il portait des vêtements longs quoique légers, vu la chaleur, ainsi qu'une casquette confirmait cette thèse. Mais, le plus déconcertant était certainement ses yeux rouges qui semblaient vouloir absorber le monde entier.

« Et puis être bousculé par quelqu'un d'aussi adorable ne me dérange pas du tout ~ », reprit le jeune homme avec un sourire enjôleur.

En entendant cette phrase, Matthew n'eut qu'une envie, trouver un trou pour s'y cacher et ne plus être sous les feux du regard de l'albinos.

« Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, continua-t-il en tendant la main, moi c'est Gilbert.

- Matthew », souffla le jeune homme en serrant la main de son vis-à-vis.

Le sourire de Gilbert s'élargit, ce Matthew lui paraissait si mignon avec ses joues cramoisies et son regard un peu perdu. On aurait dit un petit oiseau tombé du nid. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Son sourire se fit encore plus charmeur. Il n'allait pas rater cette occasion.

« Et bien Matthew, pour te faire pardonner de cette…bousculade~…tu es dans l'obligation d'accepter mon offre de rencard. »

Le tact et la patience ne faisaient pas partie des qualités de Gilbert. Impulsif et rentre-dedans étaient des qualifications plus appropriées, qui lui convenaient mieux. C'est pourquoi, quand il désirait quelque chose, il n'allait jamais par quatre chemins ce type lui plaisait bien, il n'avait qu'à tenter sa chance, un point c'est tout.

Cette demande finit de déstabiliser le pauvre Matthew qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Pourtant, il surprit Gilbert quand, après un moment d'hésitation, il lui fit un petit sourire timide et murmura doucement :

« Pourquoi pas. »

Le sourire de Gilbert s'agrandit.

Il lui plaisait de plus en plus ce garçon.

OoO

En revanche le frère cadet de Gilbert, lui, ne souriait pas du tout, et se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit sa voiture de fonction pour faire le trajet de l'entreprise jusqu'aux docks. Mais, comme le voulait Vash, directeur des finances de l'entreprise, il y avait eu des coupures de budget, obligeant ainsi le PDG à se mêler à la foule des badauds, dense durant ce week-end, pour rejoindre le port. La foule combinée à la chaleur de l'après-midi n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur de l'allemand qui, serré dans son costume trois-pièces, n'avait qu'un envie : arriver à destination. Alors qu'il attendait « patiemment » qu'un feu tricolore veuille bien passer au rouge pour qu'il puisse passer, une personne surgit sans crier gare à sa gauche pour s'élancer sur le passage clouté. Au moment où un quatre-tonnes arrivait à vive allure. Si Ludwig n'avait pas eu le reflexe d'attraper l'inconscient par le col et de le ramener brusquement en arrière, ce dernier serait passé sous les roues du véhicule et par la même occasion l'arme à gauche. Mais comme Ludwig avait mis toute sa force dans son geste, l'individu se contenta de tomber lourdement à ses pieds.

« Veee… » marmonna-t-il en ce massant le cuir chevelu, ébouriffant au passage quelques mèches châtain clair dotées d'une drôle de boucle. Le jeune homme leva ensuite ses yeux bruns, remplis d'innocence et de naïveté en direction de son sauveur, avant de demander : « Mais pourquoi t'as fait çààà ? »

L'inconscience qui se lisait sur son visage ainsi que le manque de considération éprouvé à l'égard de celui qui l'avait sauvé fit sortir Ludwig de son gond, ce dernier le remit sur ses pieds de force en le tirant fortement par le bras, récoltant un simple couinement, puis se mit à hurler tout en le secouant :

- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAILLI VOUS FAIRE TUER !

Féliciano Vargas n'aimait pas la violence, ce qui était paradoxal au vu de son « métier » et de la vie qu'il menait, mais c'était là un fait. Il était même un fichu trouillard, et il lui arrivait même d'avoir peur de sa propre ombre parfois. D'ailleurs, s'il savait utiliser une arme à feu, il ne tirait quand ultime recours, préférant de loin la discussion ou la fuite. Alors qu'un parfait inconnu, plus qu'effrayant avec son air austère et sa forte voix de surcroit, lui criât dessus de cette façon, s'en était trop.

« M-Mais…j-je n'ai pas fait exprès… » pleurnicha le jeune italien.

Soudain, le feu passa au rouge et Féliciano en profita pour se dégager de la poigne de son sauveur/agresseur (?) et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup ce dernier.

« Quel étrange garçon » ne put s'empêcher de penser Ludwig.

En s'enfuyant à vive allure, Féliciano croisa sans le savoir Kiku qui regardait du coin de l'œil l'italien sortir de son champ de vision en se demandant bien qu'est-ce-qui diable pouvait le faire ainsi courir. Mais cela ne le concernant aucunement, il chassa rapidement cette anecdote de sa tête. Le japonais sortit de l'artère principale et s'engagea dans une des petites rues piétonnes de la vieille ville, dans une de ces ruelles où l'on n'entendait plus un bruit intense et où le nombre de passant diminuait considérablement. Il arriva rapidement devant une petite animalerie où il entra.

« Bonjour Kiku… » le salua un jeune homme à l'air vaguement endormi entouré de chats qu'il s'employait à caresser. Visiblement, Maria est déjà partie prendre son fils à la garderie.

« Bonjour Héraclès, répondit le japonais en s'asseyant à côté de lui, commençant à gratter l'arrière de l'oreille d'un chat qui venait le voir.

L'autre jeune homme contemplait silencieusement le jeune asiatique, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Kiku fixait le chat qui avait pris place sur ses genoux, les joues en feu. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé à garder une animalerie avec un…beau grec alors que la propriétaire était occupée à sa vie privée. Le hasard. Le hasard et les relations avaient noué cette rencontre inattendue mais néanmoins plaisante.

OoO

A quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, dans le métro de Mondo, le moment n'était pas particulièrement plaisant pour Francis. Bien que la climatisation marchait à plein régime dans ces souterrains, le fait qu'ils soient remplis de monde faisait sensiblement monter la chaleur. Au milieu de tout ça, le français attendait, avec une patience qui s'effilochait rapidement, la prochaine trame, en tenant dans sa main une boisson désaltérante qu'il venait d'acheter au distributeur. Et maudit encore une fois, la mafia Russe n'ayant toujours pas pointé son nez, malgré un communiqué envoyé à toutes les mafias qui indiquait le jour et l'heure où serait enterré le général Winter (les flics ayant jugés que l'on ne pouvait plus rien trouvé de probant sur le corps). Son patron l'avait envoyé, lui et Féliciano faire le tour de leurs informateurs et dieu savait que c'était difficile de choper ses bestioles, alors qu'il aurait pu se trouver en ce moment au frais et tranquille chez lui, un verre de vin à la main et un bon bouquin dans l'autre. Francis regarda d'un air mauvais sa bouteille de limonade comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Brusquement, un mouvement de foule le poussa et il bouscula accidentellement quelqu'un. La bouteille qui n'était pas fermée se déversa de plus de la moitié de son contenu sur l'individu qui émit un glapissement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! » cria l'homme, blond aux yeux verts et aux sourcils plus qu'épais.

« Désolé », marmonna Francis en rebouchant la bouteille.

« Et c'est du soda en plus ! continua l'autre d'une voix de plus en plus aigue et forte tout en brandissant sa veste tachée. Ca va avoir du mal à partir à la lessive ! _Stupid man_ !

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! coupa violement Francis, qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cette situation.

- M'EN FOUS ! »

Vu que le ton montait rapidement entre les deux hommes, les autres personnes présentes s'écartèrent vivement pour éviter d'être pris dans la bagarre si rixe il y avait. Tout les deux continuaient à se fixer d'une manière dangereuse, ressortant clairement d'une journée pourrie qui avait du mettre leurs nerfs à vif. La tension retomba d'un coût quand la rame arriva dans la station. Soudain, Arthur Kirkland franchit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de Francis, lequel nota que même si l'homme avait un putain de sale caractère il possédait les plus beaux yeux que le français avait jamais vus, et lui cracha :

« Ce sera à toi de payer le pressing _wanker_ !

- Peuh ! Comme si j'avais envie de te recroiser un jour, » répliqua Francis avec un petit sourire ironique.

Les lèvres d'Arthur se tordirent en un rictus et il s'engouffra dans la rame, suivi de près par le français, ce dernier prenant soin de se placer le plus loin possible de ce séduisant mais odieux personnage.

OoO

Dans une autre partie de la ville, un couple se trouvait dans une chambre dont les fins rideaux filtraient la lumière de fin de journée. Des vêtements jetés çà et là témoignaient de l'activité qui avait eu lieu durant toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit précédente. Assis au fond du lit, un homme de constitution robuste, aux yeux violets et cheveux blonds pâle contemplait le vide. Derrière lui, assit sur le lit, se trouvait un jeune asiatique, paraissant très fragile en comparaison de son compagnon, en train d'enlacer son compagnon dans une étreinte réconfortante. Wang Yao était triste pour son amant. Il savait par expérience que la perte d'un être cher était douloureuse. Mais il était aussi inquiet car Ivan était capable de choses inconsidérées en cette situation. Alors qu'il posait des baisers papillons sur le dos de son bien-aimé, il murmura doucement :

« Tu sais, toi aussi, tu as le droit de pleurer. »

Il resserra son étreinte quand il sentit le corps immense de son ami secoué de sanglot silencieux.


	5. Annonce

Et voila ce que j'espère que vous attentiez avec impatience la suiteuh ! (Et sinon crotte)

Je vous annonce d'emblée que avec ce chapitre finit la première partie de cette histoire qui donne une présentation de tout les protagonistes pour passer à la seconde qui sera beaucoup plus mouvementée (y va y avoir du sport !).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Annonce attendue et rencontre inattendue**

La scène se passait dans un appartement sombre où peu de lumière passait à travers les persiennes. De part l'aspect de ces murs, gris et terne ainsi que de l'atmosphère qui s'y dégageait, on pouvait voir que cette habitation n'était pas habituée à la présence humaine. Pourtant, dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un salon, deux personnes s'activaient dans un silence quasi religieux.

« MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDEUH ! TU VAS T'ALLUMER ORDI A LA COOOONNNN ! »

Bon pas si silencieux que ça. Le second individu soupira, visiblement fatigué du comportement de son coéquipier.

« Mathias…tu as branché le mauvais fil électrique.

- Ah oui ! Héhéhé… »

Après avoir réparé sa bourde, Mathias Køhler s'assit à côté de son collègue, près d'une des fenêtres à demi-fermée, surveillant un point précis avec l'aide de jumelles qui semblaient valoir leur pesant d'or. Arthur poussa un soupir lorsqu'il émit un cri de joie pour avoir réussit à –enfin- allumer l'ordinateur. Mais bon sang pourquoi Mathias ? De tous ses coéquipiers il avait fallut que ce soit lui ! Avec son… caractère plus qu'impulsif (pour ne pas être impoli) qui ne convenait guère avec cette mission de surveillance.

Le policier retourna à son espionnage du coin de cimetière dont il avait une parfaite vue. Le service religieux orthodoxe mis en place pour l'enterrement du général Winter n'avait pas encore finit, leur permettant ainsi de s'installer en toute tranquillité dans l'une des nombreuses planques de la police, dispersées dans toute la ville. Sous ordre du commissaire Jones, Arthur et Mathias devaient surveiller le déroulement de la cérémonie. Logiquement, tout le clan Russe devrait être là, avec les délégations des autres mafias. Et eux observaient tout ce beau monde.

« Mmmmhhh, il c'est bien démerdé ce con, » marmonnait à contrecœur Mathias, tout en pianotant sur l'ordinateur.

Berwald avait créé une base de données permettant de connaitre rapidement toutes les infos concernant l'ensemble de la vermine de Mondo, montrant ainsi ses talents d'informaticien. Chose, il fallait l'avouer, très pratique.

« Et pu's c'est f'cile, m'me un cr'tin p't s'en s'vir », avait-il dit avec un regard appuyé sur Mathias.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes imbécile ! » avait hurlé ce dernier avant de se jeter sur son ennemi. S'en était suivit l'un de leurs nombreux combats, devant leurs collègues désabusés.

Alors qu'il remuait de sombre souvenir, il sentit Arthur lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui indiquer que la procession arrivait. Grace aux jumelles et aux appareils d'écoutes, ils pouvaient voir la scène comme s'ils y étaient. Un œil sur son ordinateur et l'autre à surveiller le cortège qui s'avançait, Mathias fit un petit topo de chaque personne importante présente ce jour là :

« Alors tout devant et derrière le véhicule mortuaire il y a les gosses du macchabée. Le mec taillé comme une armoire à glace, c'est Ivan Braginsky, nom de code : "_Podsonchnik_". De toute évidence, c'est lui le futur chef de la mafia Russe. Nos contacts nous on précisé que normalement il devrait faire une annonce à ce sujet à l'enterrement de son père, mais vu le personnage, il faut s'attendre à tout. La gamine qui le colle, c'est Natalia Arlovskaya, d'après le nom, ça doit être elle la demi-sœur. Surnom : "_La Tueuse_"… eh ben… de là, elle à l'air toute mignonne mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas gagné ce titre dans une pochette surprise. A oui, elle officie comme nettoyeuse selon le dossier, mais aucune preuve n'a était trouvée à ce jour. La dernière de la fratrie, c'est celle avec des pare-chocs (il se reprit sous le regard noir d'Arthur) euh une poitrine… avantageuse, qui s'appelle Tatiana Braginsky, dite "_Sladosti_". D'après mes dossiers, elle était le bras droit de son père et certaines personnes pensaient que cela aurait du être elle qui reprendraient le flambeau mais apparemment, elle serait trop « douce » pour le poste. Après le rasta-man qui est assez proche de Tatiana, un peu trop d'ailleurs vu le regard du frangin, c'est José Mendes, un cubain connu pour être son garde du corps attitré pour chaque déplacement à risque, comme si un type de son gabarit avait besoin d'un vigile. Ensuite, le blond à lunettes c'est Eduard von Bock, un informaticien et hacker or pair. Le brun qui est collé par…euh… je rêve ou ce mec porte une jupe… enfin bref, le brun c'est Toris Laurinaitis et monsieur « jupe » c'est Feliks Lukasiewicz. Tous deux sont informateurs selon le ficher. Le p'tit dernier c'est Raivis Galante, étudiant à l'université de droit, héhé un mafieux qui fait du droit il a de l'humour ce con ! »

Mathias arrêta de ricaner bêtement face au regard plus que noir de son supérieur et reprit son commentaire :

« Dans les délégations, il y a la mafia Asiatique qui est représentée par trois personnes. Le chinois qui est très proche de Braginsky frère c'est Wang Yao, dit…pfffahahah c'est quoi ce surnom pourri !… nan mais Arthur tu y crois toi que ce type qui est le chef de son clan à comme surnom "_Shinatty-man_" ? Mouahahahaha… Bon j'me calme… Alors les autres ils sont plus à l'écart là : il y a Kiku Honda, dit "_Le sabre Divin_", numéro deux de l'organisation, et l'autre c'est Fai Tao, appelé aussi "_Le Dragon_" qui lui se trouve être le numéro trois. Après, il y a la mafia Germanique avec quatre personnes. Le grand blond c'est leur chef : Ludwig Beilschmidt, "_L'Häuptling_". L'albinos qui lui ressemble c'est son frère, Gilbert Beilschmidt, surnommé "_L'Aigle_". Ah tiens, il y a une petite note dans son fichier ! Il est dit que normalement c'est lui qui aurait du succéder à leur père à la tête du clan. Mais il aurait poussé son frère à prendre sa place… Enfin bref ! A coté, l'homme et la femme qui se tiennent la main sont Roderich et Elisaveta Edelstein, respectivement les numéros 2 et 3 du clan et connus sous le nom du "_Pianiste_" et de "_L'Ogresse_"… euh c'est moi ou les femmes sont redoutables dans ces organisations ? Et pour finir en beauté, il y la mafia du Sud qui est là avec comme chef Sadiq Adnan surnommer "_Le Turc_", haha il ne s'est pas foulé pour trouver son surnom lui. Enfin bon, le brun c'est Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dit "_Le Boss_"… Pourquoi se faire appeler le boss alors qu'il n'est que le numéro deux ?... Ils sont fous ces mafieux. Et enfin le dernier, le blond là c'est Francis Bonnefoy dit "_La Rose_", escroc professionnel.

A l'entente de ce nom Arthur se figea et regarda le français. Soudain, un éclat de souvenir passa malgré lui sous ces yeux.

«_ Mummy, je vais faire un tour avec Francis ! _»

«_ D'accord William ne rentre pas trop tard _»

Arthur se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Mais bon, cela semblait réciproque. Ce fait le rassura un peu. Si jamais Francis le reconnaissait, son plan serait mit à mal. Et il avait attendu trop de temps pour accepter ça. Mais l'anglais n'eut pas plus le temps de se remémorer de sombres souvenirs que déjà les appareils d'écoute qui interceptaient les bruits des conversations s'étaient tus pour laisser place à la voix lourde d'accent russe d'Ivan Braginsky :

« Mes chers amis. Merci de venir nous soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse. Notre famille sera toujours reconnaissante de ce geste. Et espérons que l'assassin soit rapidement retrouvé. Mon père était un grand homme qui a beaucoup œuvré pour notre ville. Je ferais du mieux que je peux pour poursuivre son œuvre avec l'aide de mes sœurs Tatiana et Natalia.

- Et voila. » marmonna Mathias avec un sourire narquois tandis que Ivan continuait son discours en l'hommage de Winter.

Comme pour lui répondre, Arthur hocha la tête tout en détournant le regard de la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. De part ses dernières paroles, Ivan venait annoncer qu'il succédait à son père et qu'il prenait sa sœur Tatiana comme numéro deux et sa demi-sœur Natalia comme numéros trois à ses cotés. La cérémonie de succession se fit sans coup d'éclat, mais la surveillance continua jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes présentes dans le cimetière soient parties.

OoO

Le soir s'était déjà bien installé quand Ludwig décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Les funérailles du Général ainsi que certaines de ses affaires l'avait retenu jusque tard dans la nuit. L'allemand songea avec amertume qu'il risquait fort de ne pas avoir beaucoup de nuits de sommeil avant longtemps. La mort de Winter avait tendu un voile de méfiance sur les relations qui unissaient les différentes familles mafieuses et son instinct lui disait que cela ne faisait que commencer. Ironiquement, le hasard fit qu'il en eu confirmation quelques instants plus tard. Alors qu'il passait par une ruelle à peine éclairée, un homme de taille imposante lui bloqua soudainement le passage.

« Salut Beilschmidt, dit-il alors qu'il mettait en évidence la barre de fer dans sa main, tu vas être gentil et nous donner bien gentiment ta Clé. »

Avec sa vision périphérique, Ludwig vit que deux autres personnes du même gabarit que le premier l'avaient encerclé, armés tous deux de barres de fer et de poings américains.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler », répondit Ludwig d'une voix lente, en se tournant pour faire face à ses agresseurs.

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE NOTRE GUEULE ! ELLE EST OU CETTE FOUTUE CLE ! » hurla l'un d'entre eux en brandissant son arme et se jetant sur l'allemand.

Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre en plein visage, Ludwig, d'un geste rapide lui tordit le bras de façon si douloureuse que l'homme émit un glapissement, lâcha sa barre et se vit valser sur ses complices, qui, surpris, n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver. Puis les trois hommes se relevèrent, faisant désormais face à un Ludwig armé de l'arme qu'il venait de ramasser.

« Maintenant vous aller tout m'expliquer », dit-il avec une froideur qui cachait une puissante menace.

Mais malgré cela, ses agresseurs se jetèrent à l'unisson sur Ludwig.

Qui fut sans pitié.

Quand la bagarre, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi ce massacre, finit, les trois types se trouvaient étalés par terre, dans un état lamentable, et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient vivants, l'allemand savait qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Il les abandonna alors à leur sort et rentra chez lui, le plus rapidement qu'il put. Les taches de sang qui constellaient ses habits noirs passèrent inaperçues mais il garda malgré tout les mains dans ses poches pour parfaire l'illusion. Cela lui permit de traverser sans être inquiété dans les boulevards encore animés de la ville à cette heure tardive.

Ludwig arriva bientôt à son luxueux appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ce dernier, exceptionnellement, au lieu d'aller faire la bringue jusqu'à pas d'heure, avait décidé de rester à glander devant la télé. Mais quand il vit les mains souillées de son frère, il se jeta sur lui:

« Mais putain Lud' qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ! » cria-t-il en le secouant, son instinct de grand frère reprenant le dessus.

« Ce n'est pas ton sang j'espère !

- Non. » répondit simplement Ludwig en se dégageant de l'étreinte et en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine pour se laver les mains.

« Mais il y a pire. »

Gilbert le suivit, attendant silencieusement qu'il terminer de l'informer des dernières nouvelles, qui, il le savait déjà, seraient tout sauf de bonne augure.

Après avoir ôté ses doigts la moindre trace de sang, Ludwig se tourna vers son frère et lança d'un ton grave :

« Je sais pourquoi Winter s'est fait tuer. »

* * *

><p>Tiens qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut encore ?<p>

Disons que pour pimenter un peu le jeu (et avoir des reviews /SBAM/) je propose un petit concours :

Dans les surnoms donnés aux différents membres mafieux il y en a un que j'ai pioché dans un manga (un manga autre que Hetalia bien sûr) ! A vous de deviner lequel !

Le/la premier/ère à me donner la bonne réponse par MP ou par reviews gagne :

- L'immense prestige d'avoir son nom dans le prochain « commentaire inutile d'Abby »

- Et le droit de me demander une request (je serai ouverte à toute proposition)

Le jeu se terminera quand j'aurai écrit/posté le prochain chapitre (dont je n'ai pas commencé une ligne au moment où ce chapitre est publié).

Donc bonne chance =D !


	6. Guerre mondiale

Huhu je sens que je vais me faire lyncher pour ce chapitre qui est relativement court. Mais je peux vous assurer déjà que je songe à couper le prochain chapitre en deux.

Pour ce qui est de la gagnante du p'tit concours que j'avais proposé est Félicia Martins qui à trouvé la bonne réponse qui est « Le sabre divin » surnom de Sôjirô Seta du manga « Kenshin le vagabond ». Pourquoi j'ai donné ce titre à Kikue ? Tout simplement car je trouve qu'il y a un p'tit air de ressemblance avec Seta (preuve avec dessin ( : / / profile . ak . fbcdn hprofile – ak -snc4 / 41369 _ 1564781535 _ 7558 _ n . j p g) enlever les espaces) et puis pour indiquer par là qu'il se débrouille très bien avec un sabre à la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Comment éviter une troisième guerre mondiale à échelle réduite**

Le soleil venait à peine de percer la ligne de l'horizon que déjà bon nombre de personnes marchaient sur les trottoirs, non pas pour dire bonjour à l'astre naissant mais pour aller au boulot, tous d'un pied ferme et déterminé…Tous ? Peut-être pas, en fait. L'un d'entre eux avançait en effet d'un pas mal assuré et à contre cœur vers son lieu de travail. Attifé d'un sweat vert foncé avec lequel il semblait avoir dormi et d'un jean dans le même état, Sadiq Adnan avait tout juste l'air de quelqu'un qui sortait d'une soirée bien arrosée. Faut dire que l'enterrement du vieux Winter, barbant à souhait, lui avait foutu le moral dans les chaussettes. Il avait donc décidé qu'il avait droit à un p'tit plaisir comme faire le tour des bars, voir des quartiers chauds… En oubliant bien sûr que le lendemain c'était lui qui devait ouvrir le restaurant.

Sadik songea que quand l'autre grec allait s'apercevoir de son état, il se ferait un plaisir d'entrechoquer la vaisselle pendant qu'il la laverait juste pour amplifier son mal de crâne bien installé. C'est que mine de rien il était sadique l'Héraclès !

Plongé dans ses pensées, le turc ne vit pas l'ombre qui surgit d'une ruelle adjacente et s'approchait lentement de lui, mais sentit néanmoins un couteau s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche.

« La clé ! Donne-moi ta putain de clé ou je te bute ! » lui susurra l'homme à l'oreille.

La douleur, vive et immédiate, désembua son esprit, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il est le réflexe de dégainer son propre couteau. Si le vieux Rome lui avait apprit un truc qui servait dans le boulot de grand patron, c'était de toujours être armé. Et d'avoir des réflexes pour s'en sortir. D'un geste brusque Sadiq se retourna vers son agresseur et lui trancha la gorge avec une facilité déconcertante, montrant par là une grande habilité, un sang-froid à toute épreuve mais surtout un couteau bien aiguisé. N'attendant pas que l'homme est fini de crever, de se vider de son sang sur le trottoir de la rue (fort heureusement déserte), Sadiq, couvert de sang et le couteau toujours planté dans le bras, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le restaurant. Arrivé devant ce dernier, il se rendit compte -et à son grand étonnement- que les rideaux de fer étaient déjà levés. Il entra avec fracas, prêt à voir débarquer de nouveaux ennemis.

« S… Sadiq », bredouilla Gupta qui pâlit quand il vit l'état de son patron.

« Tu ne devais pas arriver dans une heure toi ? » grogna Sadiq en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

« J'avais un truc à terminer », bredouilla l'égyptien en aidant "Le Turc" à s'assoir à l'une des tables.

Tandis que Sadiq retirait enfin le couteau de son bras avec un grognement, Gupta, qui était parti à la recherche d'une trousse de premiers secours, revint vers lui, en marmonnant son patron avait toujours la sale manie de se mettre dans des embrouilles pas possible et qu'il avait vraiment de la chance qu'il sache se débrouiller en médecine.

Alors que Gupta était en train de recoudre la blessure, le téléphone accroché au mur derrière le bar se mit à sonner. L'égyptien avait vraiment envie de le laisser sonner dans le vide, trop occupé à soigner le blessé, mais d'un geste de la tête Sadiq lui demanda de décrocher.

« Allô…ah c'est vous…je vous le passe », dit-il avant de donner le combiner à son patron.

« S'lut… ah c'est toi Ludwig, que me vaut ton appel nan nan laisse-moi deviner, le secret a été éventé hein ? ... Comment je le sais… ben disons que j'ai fait une agréable rencontre qui m'a laisser un souvenir ouch ! Doucement Gupta ! Oui je disais un souvenir marquant ~. Tu ne crois pas qu'une petite réunion s'impose ? »

OoO

Toutes les réunions se faisaient dans un seul et unique endroit, un immeuble se situant dans le quartier commerçant, qui fut autrefois le Q.G d'une autre famille mafieuse, disparue il y avait de cela plus de huit ans. Ironiquement, cette disparition encore mal expliquée à ce jour avait en partie contribué à « l'armistice ». Dans la cave de ce qui fut il y avait longtemps un bureau de tabac, les plus importants membres s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour mettre au clair les événements qui avait secoué leurs organisations ces derniers jours. Les chefs entourés de leurs bras-droits avaient pris place autour de la grande table, et, après un minimum de salutations courtoises, attaquèrent le vif du sujet.

« Cela ne fait aucun doute, commença Ludwig, quelqu'un est courant pour les clés. Quelqu'un de _l'extérieur _qui à probablement déjà tué le général Winter et a attenté à la vie du turc et à la mienne. Il est vital de démasquer et de retrouver cet individu afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais aussi pour qu'il nous indique comment cette information a bien pu tomber entre ses mains. »

Des murmures affirmatifs s'élevèrent dans la salle, vite interrompus par Ivan qui se leva de son siège pour montrer son désir de prendre la parole.

« Tu as peut être raison Ludwig, dit l'homme au visage enfantin, mais tu as oublié la possibilité que ce soit l'un des nôtres qui ait pu faire une chose pareille et que le secret ne soit pas… sortit de manière involontaire de notre cercle.

- Et qui accuserais-tu ? » grogna Sadik en ignorant Natalia qui le fusillait du regard.

« Disons que cela pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous », continua d'un ton badin le russe.

Les murmures se transformèrent en protestation, en premier lieu pour Gilbert qui se leva d'un bond pour tenir tête à Ivan, malgré le fait que ce dernier le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Tu doutes de notre fidélité ! » cria l'allemand en ignorant les menaces d'Elisaveta et les soupirs de son frère. « Et puis j'dois te rappeler que quasiment toutes les familles on été touchées. A part les Asiatiques. Donc tu accuses ton mec d'avoir fomenté le coup ! »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe, qui se caractérisa par une flaupée d'insultes chinoises de la part de Fai Tao qui se serait avec plaisir jeté sur « l'Aigle » pour lui dire sa façon de penser si Kiku ne l'avait pas retenu. L'aura d'Ivan s'assombrit d'un coup, il n'appréciait sans doute pas que l'on s'en prenne à son amant Wang Yao, assis dans son ombre, prit une profonde respiration et répondit poliment à la provocation de l'albinos.

« Je me désole du malheur qui plane dans vos organisations », déclara sur un ton calme mais froid le chinois. « Je n'apprécie cependant guère les accusations qui sont portées à l'encontre de ma communauté.

- Et puis qui nous dit que vous n'essayez pas de ne nous faire croire à de fausses attaques. Après tout, vous avez survécu, vous. Cela aurait pu faire partie de votre plan », cracha Natalia, les yeux vissés sur Sadiq, n'ayant certainement pas apprécié la façon dont ce dernier s'était adressé à son frère.

« Tu crois que j'me suis charcuté le bras moi-même pour un plan aussi tordu ? » répliqua Sadiq d'un ton acerbe.

« C'est bien possible », répondit « la Tueuse » avec ironie. « Et puis nous n'avons pas vu une trace de votre « égorgeur », cela est douteux. »

Remarque qui fit bondir le chef de la mafia du Sud, retenu tant bien que mal par Francis et Antonio. Malgré son bras en écharpe, c'est qu'il avait de la force ce type !

« Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour faire disparaitre toute trace du corps », expliqua Antonio d'un ton où transparaissait une certaine sincérité, de plus nous essayons en ce moment même de retrouver son identité à partir des documents que nous avons rassemblés le concernant. »

Malheureusement, cette explication ne fut que peu entendue, entre Gilbert et Fai Tao qui se lançaient des noms d'oiseaux, Elisaveta et Kikue qui essayaient de calmer leurs alliés respectifs, Natalia et Sadiq qui venaient de commencer un tournoi de « si-tu-baisses-les-yeux-t'as-perdu » ainsi que Francis et Antonio d'un côté et Tatiana de l'autre tentant d'empêcher ses derniers de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Cela énerva Ludwig qui se leva brutalement et fit sursauter tout le monde en tapant du poing sur la table et en tonnant :

« VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VOUS CALMEZ OUI ? »

Ce qui eut pour effet d'installer un silence immédiat, chacun s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place.

« Très bien, soupira "l'Häuptling" en se réinstallant à son tour, je propose de nommer des observateurs dans chacune de nos organisations et de coopérer pour retrouver le fauteur de trouble… Pas d'objections ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne sommait aucune réplique, balayant la salle du regard.

Personne ne contesta sa proposition.


	7. Les bonnes idées

Pardon mes poussins ^^'

Oui tata Abby est en retard, vraiment en retard mais il faut dire qu'avec le bac je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire ou même de dessiner (et ce fut dur... très dur TwT)... J'espère VRAIMENT l'avoir ce foutu bac qui me fait bien chier jusqu'au bout, les résultats sont le 6 juillet donc je ne peux pas aller à la Japan Expo... pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii DX.

*chouine, pleure, vous laisse lire tranquillement*.

P.S La suite viendra un peu plus tôt que celui-là (Je promets d'essayer de tenir cette promesse ^^).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Quand les bonnes idées des boss c'est les autres qui les subissent**

Féliciano Vargas regardait avec appréhension la grande tour en verre devant laquelle il se trouvait désormais. Il serra le papier indiquant l'adresse de la société Transvert dans sa main, déjà froissé et chiffonné tellement était forte l'angoisse de se perdre dans cette partie de la ville. Le jeune Italien maudit une fois de plus le fait de n'avoir rien compris à ce que son patron lui avait dit la bouche en cœur à propos d'une mission qu'il avait à lui confier : surveiller les terrifiants membres (et les plus hauts gradés de surcroit) de la mafia Germanique, rien que cela.

Hum… il était mort. Et puis aussi pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Bien qu'il ait un poste envieux dans la « famille », il s'était toujours demandé comment il en était arrivé là. Sincèrement. Il n'avait pas la pertinence de son patron, le jeu d'acteur de Francis ou la discrétion de Gupta et d'Héraclès. Et ce constat le faisait légèrement déprimer.

Pour chasser ces pensées décourageantes, le jeune mafieux poussa un profond soupir et franchit d'un pas qui se voulait sûr les portes coulissantes avant de se diriger vers l'accueil.

« B…Bonjour. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le bureau de Mme Edelstein s'il vous plait ? Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous à 15 heures… bureau n°108 ? Grazie mademoiselle. »

Après un court voyage en ascenseur puis avoir faillit se perdre en chemin (il aurait dû demander une carte tiens), il arriva devant le bureau n°108.

Allez Féliciano, tu prends une grande respiration et…

-Toc toc toc-

« Heu oui oui entrez ! »

Il entra dans ce qui à la base devait être un bureau mais comme il était rempli à ras bord d'objets ne se trouvant pas -si la mémoire de Féliciano était exacte- dans la liste du matériel qui convenait au travail bureaucratique. Assise devant ce qui devait être la table de travail, une femme brune rangeait rapidement un magazine dont le jeune italien ne voulait rien savoir du contenu.

« Vous devez être Mme Elisaveta Edelstein ?

- Oui c'est pourquoi ? » demanda sur un ton ferme la Hongroise.

« Euh… Je suis Féliciano Vargas et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Elisaveta se précipitait sur lui pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures tout en noyant l'Italien sous un flot de phrases continues.

« C'est pas vrai ! T'es le type envoyé par Adnan ! Mais t'es bien plus mignon que je ce que ce je croyais ! Je m'attendais à un imbécile style Adam, Francis ou Antonio mais je ne savais pas que la mafia du Sud avait sous ses ordres des recrues aussi mimiiiiiii ! Aussi ils ont raisons de te cacher héhéhé… »

Alors que Féliciano devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'éloigner loin de cette furie, Justine Colson passa donner à son amie et collègue les derniers devis destinés à une entreprise quelconque.

« Oh bonjour Féliciano ! » fit la jeune Belge qui connaissait déjà l'italien.

« Alors c'est toi qu'ils ont choisis pour nous surveiller ?

- Oui ! » répondit le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé son sourire, heureux de voir une connaissance ici.

« Les autres sont déjà occupés. » se crut-il obligé d'ajouter.

A ce moment là arriva un homme aux cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et de taille assez imposante comparé au petit Italien. Le nez plongé dans un document et les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et déclara, ne daignant pas lever la tête :

« Bonjour, je suis Ludwig Beilschmidt, le patron de Transvert. J'ai entendu votre conversation depuis le bout du couloir. A ce propos, Elisaveta, même si tous les employés de cet étage sont dans…notre organisation, j'espérais plus de discrétion de ta part. Enfin…vous êtes donc Féliciano Vargas et… »

Ludwig coupa court son monologue. Il avait enfin levé ses yeux et reconnaissait désormais le jeune homme qui était en face de lui.

« Toi ! » lâcha-t-il avec une voix où se mêlait incrédulité et colère.

En voyant l'homme du feu rouge devant lui, Féliciano ne put s'empêcher de laisser un « veee…. » tremblant de crainte s'échapper de ses lèvres.

OoO

De son côté Héraclès regardait avec une certaine méfiance mêlée d'inquiétude le restaurant Asiatique dont il devait surveiller les propriétaires… Là où travaillait Kiku Honda, qui était une personne absolument charmante et … qu'il appréciait énormément (pour ne pas utiliser d'autres termes moins prudes). Mais il se doutait bien que le jeune japonais ne serait plus du tout charmant envers lui quand il découvrirait sa véritable identité, en plus du fait que lui connaissait déjà la sienne, celle de membre de la mafia Asiatique. Malgré son calme apparent, au fond de lui, il tempêtait contre son patron pour l'avoir envoyé ici, mais surtout contre lui-même, pour avoir laissé ses sentiments envers Kiku prendre une telle ampleur, alors même qu'il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, la réalité allait fatalement lui exploser à la figure.

Après s'être mentalement donné du courage il entra dans le restaurant. Vu l'heure pas encore assez avancée pour servir le diner, la salle était vide à l'exception d'un jeune asiatique qui était assis sur le comptoir en lisant une revue pleine de…jeunes-filles-en fleurs-et-en-tenues-légères. Quand il vit le grec se diriger vers lui, le jeune homme sauta du comptoir d'un mouvement assez gracieux et se précipita vers le plus âgé pour le saluer :

« Salut daze ! Tu dois être Héraclès Karpusi hein hein ? J'suis Im Yong Soo ! Content de te connaitre! Faut que je prévienne les autres ! Et les gars y a l'autre qui est arrivé ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Héraclès vit arriver un homme et une jeune fille qui se présentèrent respectivement comme étant Thaksin Shinawatra et Mei Ying-jeou.

« Notre chef est absent mais il nous a ordonné de vous accueillir avec tout l'honneur qui vous est du. » déclara d'un ton solennel le Thaïlandais.

« Merci. » répondit laconiquement le jeune méditerranéen, un peu gêné il fallait l'avouer par autant de protocole.

Ces présentations faites, les employés du restaurant invitèrent leur « surveillant » dans la cuisine ou ils s'assirent pour continuer de discuter tranquillement.

Mais alors que l'heure d'ouvrir approchait, un nouveau membre de la mafia Asiatique fit son apparition

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'étais occupé…

- Kikuuu ! » s'écria Im Yong Soo en sautant sur son ainé pour l'éteindre en guise de bienvenue.

« Regarde qui est là ! C'est Héraclès Karpusi ! Celui dont Yao nous a parlé… ! »

Tandis que le regard du japonais et du grec se croisaient, ce dernier vit son vis-à-vis se tendre légèrement alors que son visage perdait toute expression, en omettant l'éclair de colère froide qui se logeait progressivement dans ses yeux.

« Enchanté M. Karpusi. » dit Kiku sur un ton neutre et distant en s'inclinant avec raideur. Ceci fait et sans un regard pour ses compagnons, il monta l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement.

Héraclès, quant à lui, essayait d'ignorer le spasme qui lui tordait l'estomac.

OoO

Gilbert, en ce qui le concernait, venait d'arriver au « Chez Adnan »… et se demandait sincèrement s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte (oui oui même une personne aussi awesomenesque -même si ce mot n'existe pas monsieur l'albinos s'en fout- que lui peut se tromper… même si c'est EXTRÊMEMENT rare). Face à un Italien –inconnu au bataillon- qui se faisait quasiment harceler pas un Espagnol –lui, il l'avait déjà vu-, lequel semblant se contreficher éperdument de se retrouver avec une ou plusieurs côtes cassées et les tympans explosés (c'est qu'il gueulait fort en plus !).

A coté de cela, un Turc -qu'il avait déjà croisé- encerclé par un Français -qu'il avait également croisé- et un Égyptien -un parfait étranger-, les deux derniers forçant leur patron à régler quelques problèmes de paperasserie car voyez-vous…

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable patron. Vous êtes un grand garçon non ? Alors pourquoi on doit vous obliger à faire votre boulot ? Oui on sait c'est chiant mais vous êtes obligé alors… »

Ce ne fut uniquement que quand Sadiq donna un violant coup de pied à un chat qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de prendre sa jambe pour un grattoir en hurlant « NAN MAIS POURQUOI IL N'A PAS AMMENE SES SALOPERIES DE BESTIOLES AVEC LUI ! » que l'on remarqua enfin sa présence.

« Ah te voilà Gilbert ! » s'exclama Sadiq en abandonnant avec plaisir son travail pour se diriger vers l'allemand.

« Bonjour Sadiq. Comme convenu je suis là.

- Très bien très bien. Féliciano et Héraclès sont déjà partis rencontrer ceux qu'ils doivent surveiller.

- Bien, Johan est parti en même temps que moi. En ce moment il doit être déjà arrivé chez la mafia Russe. »

En effet, les surveillants venaient uniquement de la mafia du Sud et de la mafia Germanique car la mafia Asiatique n'avait pas subit d'attaque à son encontre, et quant à la mafia Russe, même si cela ne se voyait pas du tout, elle était simplement trop ébranlée par la mort de Winter.

Soudain Sadiq regarda sa montre et prit un air étonné qui faisait atrocement faux vu ses compétences d'acteurs plus que misérables.

« Mais c'est que je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous ! Bon ben je vais devoir vous laissez les enfants ! Au revoir Gilbert ! »

Et il partit en courant sous le regard désespéré de Gupta et Francis.

« Ben moi je vais aller me servir un verre », marmonna un Francis blasé de voir son chef échapper à nouveau à ses devoirs.

« Vous voulez boire quoi vous autre ? » lança-t-il à l'assemblée.

« Une bière pour toi Gilbert », glissa-t-il à l'albinos qui émit ce rire si bien à lui.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient de gangs différents, une franche amitié s'était nouée entre Francis, Gilbert et Antonio, leur ayant même valu dans le milieu de la fête le surnom de « Bad Friends Trio ».

OoO

Johan, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Depuis son arrivée au « Bar Russe », Q .G de la mafia du même pays, il s'était fait dragué par un certain Feliks Lukasiewicz, menacé de mort par une certaine Natalia Arlovskaya si jamais il disait quoi que ce soit de compromettant envers son frère bien aimé puis par un certain José Mendes s'il avait le malheur de regarder un peu trop près du côté de Tatiana Braginsky. De plus l'autre folle -nouveau surnom de Natalia, qui ne le savait pas bien évidemment-, lui avait cassé sa pipe en deux quand il avait voulu fumer pour se remettre de ses émotions, le bar étant non-fumeur… Elle aurait pu lui dire poliment, et il n'aurait pas perdu sa pipe préférée pour rien…. Cette mission commençait super bien.

OoO

La scène suivante se déroula quelques jours après la rencontre entre « surveillants » et « surveillés ». Arthur Kirkland venait tout juste de sortir de son boulot et avait décidé de faire un tour en ville pour se détendre les nerfs. Il était particulièrement à cran ces derniers temps (quoique les mauvaises langues diront qu'il était tout le temps à cran) à cause de l'affaire Winter qui n'avançait pas d'un iota. Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins et que les empreintes trouvées sur l'arme de la scène de crime n'avaient permis d'identifier personne était frustrant, seul leur restant la certitude que c'était cet individu qui avait tué le général Winter. Pourtant il était quasiment sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui était un possible témoin, qui avait certainement vu ou entendu quelque chose mais qui n'osait rien dire…maudite mafia !

En parlant de mafia, l'Anglais venait de repérer à quelque pas de là Francis Bonnefoy. La seule chose à faire pour Arthur aurait été de faire demi-tour sur le champ, ou tout du moins de tenter d'éviter le Français qui malgré lui se trouvait être une potentielle source de (grands) dangers. Pourtant Arthur agit tout autrement, ne choisissant pas forcément la meilleure option : « se rappeler aux mauvais souvenirs du Français en lui rappelant par exemple qu'il avait un pressing à lui payer ». Mais bon sur le moment Arthur pensait sincèrement que cela allait lui détendre les nerfs… et rien d'autre ! Pour qui le prenez-vous ?

« Eh toi ! » criait-il de sa voix la plus hargneuse en obligeant Francis à se retourner.

En remarquant son interlocuteur, Francis ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire où transparaissait pleinement son hypocrisie, et de s'exclamer avec une fausse joie non dissimulée :

« N'est-ce pas mon très cher ami du métro ? Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

- 73 dollars. » rétorqua froidement le policier en tendant sa main vers son vis-à-vis.

« … Plait-il ? » demanda sincèrement Francis.

« 73 dollars ! C'est la somme du pressing que j'ai dû payer à cause de tes conneries ! Et tu vas rembourser ! »

En entendant cela le mafieux émit un rictus. Il était particulièrement déterminé le p'tit jeune (et mignon de surcroit) ! Mais voyons s'il pouvait tenir jusqu'au bout... ! Malheureusement pour l'Anglais Francis était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« Mais c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais te rembourser. » dit-il d'une voix basse et séductrice tout en prenant la main qui lui était tendue.

« Allez viens c'est moi qui paye », continua-t-il en l'entrainant dans un bar chic.

Arthur aurait pu refuser, mais d'un autre côté cela n'était pas dans ses moyens de se payer le luxe de boire dans ce genre d'établissement. Et il allait en profiter pour commander la boisson la plus chère.

« Au fait moi c'est Francis Bonnefoy. »

L'Anglais se mordit la joue pour ne pas lancer un « je sais » et répondit d'un ton dégagé :

« Arthur. »

OoO

Quelques rues plus loin, Matthew piétinait nerveusement le trottoir en attendant son rencard, se demandant une fois de plus comment il en était arrivé à une telle situation. Jamais encore il ne s'était fait dragué –ouvertement- par un mec dans un supermarché, et jamais également il n'avait accepté de rendez-vous, surtout donné par ce dernier. Mais il y avait un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà qu'il se demandait comment il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de l'albinos au point que celui-ci lui propose un rendez-vous. Tout en se posant cette question, il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil timides à son reflet dans la vitre d'un magasin. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aux yeux d'une personne suffisamment « beau » pour se faire draguer. Comme la plus grande majorité des personnes qui l'entouraient l'ignorait, il avait fini par se catégoriser comme étant « quelconque ». Pourtant quand Gilbert l'avait regardé lors de leur rencontre, il avait l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps de pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un. Et il devait avouer que c'était là un sentiment très agréable.

« Kesesese ! Déjà là mon poussin ! Je devrais arriver plutôt à nos rendez-vous alors… ! »

Le visage du Canadien prit une teinte rouge, couleur « feuille d'érable ». A cause tout d'abord du surnom, que Gilbert avait réussi à crier suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous les piétons présents au moins à 100 mètres (youpi pour une fois il s'était fait remarqué) et surtout à cause du fait qu'il semblait sous-entendre et même prévoir d'autres rencontres ! L'albinos toujours en courant passa devant Matthew et l'entraina à sa suite, lui attrapant le bras au passage. Gilbert se retourna vers le jeune homme, un sourire de gamin ornant ses lèvres.

« Viens ! » cria-t-il avec une joie vive et contagieuse. « Je connais un coin super awesome ! »

Ils réussirent à attraper in extremis le tramway qui les mena dans les hauteurs de la ville. Arrivés là, la course reprit et Gilbert ne lâcha plus Matthew. Durant tout le sprint le Canadien se sentit pousser des ailes. Gilbert ne finit par le laisser qu'une fois à destination, la terrasse panoramique située sur le point le plus haut de la ville. Le soleil rougeoyant commençait à ce coucher sur la mer calme qu'il teintait de mille feux. On aurait dit que le ciel et la mer s'embrasaient. Matthew contempla ce spectacle muet de stupéfaction, un vrai et magnifique sourire accroché aux lèvres. Gilbert, content de son effet, ne put s'empêcher de poser un léger baiser sur la bouche du Canadien, ses joues se colorant immédiatement de rouge, comme des braises.

« Suis-moi... lui chuchota l'albinos à l'oreille, la nuit ne fait que commencer ! »


	8. Les jours

Huhu et voilà le sixième chapitre dans les temps (c'est à dire avant Août). _D'ailleurs note à moi même essayer de poster un chapitre ou si non un O.S une fois par mois minimum._ Enfin bref, sans spoiler je sens que certaines personnes vont m'en vouloir beaucoup pour la fin qui est assez... ben lisez pour savoir. *part en courant pour éviter les coups de parpaing*

P.S : Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Franchement ce genre de truc est bon pour ma nutrition créative et me permet de pondre (oui pondre je suis une poule cot cot cot /S-BAM/) plus rapidement les chapitres. En échange j'essaye moi même d'écrire plus de reviews (dont la qualité sera hélas franchement limitée mais bon) et de répondre à TOUTES les personnes qui me review (chose que je fais depuis le début en réalité...)

P.S bis : Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit mais... J'AI MON BAAAAAAAC. *vous laisse lire tranquillement désormais*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas**

La première chose qu'Arthur vit quand il émergea du sommeil comateux -d'où il avait plongé après ce qui lui semblait être une sacrée cuite- fut un plafond. Mais pas n'importe quel plafond hein ! Un beau plafond couleur blanc crème avec des rebords en plâtre finement décorés. Ses pensées qui avaient du mal à se rassembler arrivèrent à la réflexion suivante :

« Ça... ce n'est pas mon plafond... mais c'est un joli plafond quand même... J'aimerais bien en avoir un comme cela chez moi... mais ce n'est pas chez moi ici... tiens... Je suis OÙ au fait ? »

L'esprit de notre policier enfin réveillé, son propriétaire regarda son environnement et se releva, faisant ainsi glisser la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il se trouvait dans un salon de taille convenable, éclairé par de grandes fenêtres qui semblaient donner sur une avenue. Si le mobilier de style moderne ne lui indiquait rien de particulier sur l'habitant des lieux, les décorations des murs, des encadrements des fenêtres et des portes en revanche le renseignaient sur le type d'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait, clairement et typiquement haussmannien(1). Arthur fronça ses sourcils, après tout, on ne trouvait de ces immeubles uniquement dans le sud de la ville, en particulier dans un pâté de maison trop petit pour être considéré comme un quartier que l'on surnommait « le petit Paris ». Il remercia son savoir que lui avaient valu mainte et mainte perquisitions un peu partout dans la ville. _Well_, il savait maintenant l'endroit où il était, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de celui qui y résidait. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et une odeur de café se répandit immédiatement dans l'air.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

Arthur sursauta et fit volte face pour se retrouver devant un Francis qui tenait deux tasses de café. Ce dernier continua sur un sourire charmeur :

« Bien dormi ? »

Une fois la stupeur passée, une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de l'anglais qui s'écria :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ?

- Ce que j'ai fait. » répondit lentement Francis en posant les deux tasses sur la table du salon.

« J'ai hébergé par pure bonté un ivrogne trop bourré pour se rappeler où il habitait.

- Et qui me dit que tu n'as pas profité de la situation en me rajoutant à ton tableau de chasse… » marmonna son interlocuteur, rouge d'embarras, tandis qu'il s'avançait prudemment pour prendre une tasse de café.

« Honhonhon, ce que tu es mignon, souffla d'un ton ironique le Français, sache que je préfère des proies qui sont pleinement consentantes. D'ailleurs tu devrais mettre un peu d'ordre dans ta tenue on dirait un clochard. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Arthur s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient froissés, impliquant qu'il avait dormi dedans une bonne partie de la nuit... Ce qui voulait dire que l'autre imbécile n'avait donc pas abusé de lui pendant qu'il cuvait... Bizarrement l'Anglais ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé ou bien agacé... alors comme ça il n'était pas à son gout ? Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit Arthur aurait bien voulu se mettre une gifle… Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser un truc pareil ! Maintenant il en était sûr, il n'avait pas fini de décuver… Il se contenta cependant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Alors qu'un silence quelque peu gênant s'installait, l'homme aux yeux verts reposa la tasse sur la table, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements -avant d'aller au boulot valait mieux qu'il aille faire un tour chez lui pour se changer- puis prit congé du Français qui continuait de le regarder d'un air amusé tout en sirotant son café.

« Au revoir _Mr_ Bonnefoy », dit-il d'un ton narquois en hochant la tête en guise d'au revoir.

« En espérant ne plus... »

Arthur ne termina jamais sa phrase. Son regard venait de se poser sur la veste de Francis que ce dernier avait jeté négligemment sur le fauteuil. Et on ne pouvait rater la crosse du flingue qui dépassait largement d'une des poches. Le regard d'Arthur passa de la crosse au visage de Francis qui était devenu blanc. Depuis 1983 seul le corps armé de la sécurité de la ville était autorisé à posséder des armes, toute infraction à la règle et on prenait pour cinq ans de taule, minimum. Alors que Francis ouvrait la bouche pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher des épaules en disant à haute voix :

« Franchement cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Mais t'as de la chance, j'suis pas une balance. »

Et sur ces mots il partit, laissant derrière lui un Francis plus qu'étonné. D'habitude, quand les gens voyaient un homme qui n'était visiblement ni un flic, ni un soldat se trimballer avec une arme, ils avaient diverses réactions mais celle-ci n'en faisait selon lui pas partie. Mais pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas de sa part ? D'ailleurs si ces souvenirs étaient bons -et ils l'étaient car il ne s'était pas bourrée la gueule _lui_- ce charmant jeune homme, Arthur, ne lui avait pas donné son nom de famille... Pourquoi... ? De plus le visage du jeune tout aussi plaisant qu'il soit lui disait quelque chose, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais pas seulement croisé dans la rue, non, il lui avait déjà parlé. Mais où ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Plongé dans ses pensées, l'homme aux cheveux blonds releva néanmoins la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'apparaissait une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe de nuit bleu clair et tenant dans ses bras une peluche en forme de thon.

« C'est bon il est parti l'autre ivrogne ? » grommela Victoria en guise de bonjour à son frère.

La demoiselle était de forte mauvaise humeur, mais avouez-le se faire réveiller par un Anglais bourré qui chantait (mal) diverses chansons de pub anglais à une heure du matin pouvait facilement mettre de mauvaise humeur n'importe qui.

« Pardon si on t'a réveillé hier soir. » fit Francis avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Dis-moi surtout si ce mec va revenir ici », marmonna Victoria en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Comme ça je prévoirais d'acheter des boules quies. »

OoO

L'après-midi venait de commencer quand le capitaine Arthur Kirkland entra dans le commissariat pour commencer son service. Il était pile à l'heure malgré le fait qu'il était passé prendre une douche chez lui pour se changer et aussi pour récupérer son rapport sur l'enterrement de Winter. Après un rapide passage au vestiaire afin d'endosser sa tenue de travail, il s'était dirigé vers le bureau du commissaire Jones pour lui remettre son rapport. Justement, le voilà dans le couloir en pleine discussion avec capitaine Williams. Tous deux s'interrompirent lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Pardonnez-moi messieurs, lança Arthur d'une voix formel, Commissaire, voici le rapport que vous m'avez demandé.

- Bien, très bien Kirkland, répondit sur un ton distrait Alfred, donnez-le à Williams, c'est lui qui est chargé de la gestion de la documentation de cette affaire. »

Après un hochement de la tête Arthur remit le document à Matthew et repartit vers son bureau. Par pure curiosité et en attendant qu'Alfred ait finit de parler avec un agent qui venait l'interroger sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas, Matthew commença à feuilleter le dossier. Comme Alfred était entièrement concentré sur sa discussion, le Canadien se permit d'afficher un sourire léger et heureux tandis qu'il songeait à hier soir... Cela avait été une soirée...intéressante. Gilbert était une personne formidable, quoique avec un égo peut-être un peu trop surdimensionné. Et c'était parce qu'il pensait à l'albinos qu'il ne remarqua pas au premier passage la photo de ce dernier affichée dans le dossier. Mais il la vit au second, en y regardant à deux fois. Il y eut d'abord l'incrédulité face à la photo de l'Allemand, et puis il sentit ses entrailles se tordre et tomber dans un puits sans fond alors qu'il lisait les annotations à coté de la photo…

Gilbert Beilschmidt... l'Aigle... Membre de la mafia Germanique... Un ennemi... Un adversaire à abattre...

Il n'arrivait à y croire.

Pourtant, c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Cette vérité qui faisait mal. N'avait-il donc pas droit au bonheur ? songea-t-il tristement alors qu'Alfred, qui avait terminé, l'entrainait dans son bureau. Les yeux de l'Américain scintillaient d'une folie dangereuse.

« Tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu », jubilait le commissaire.

« Les différentes familles se méfient les unes des autres. Malgré le fait qu'elles aient acceptées de s'observer mutuellement, il y a toujours une tension et une méfiance certaine entre eux. Surtout dans les échelons les plus inférieurs. Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. »

Encore anéanti par sa découverte, Matthew ne put qu'acquiescer et retenir un frisson de dégout mêlé de frayeur quand Alfred le colla contre le bureau tout en s'appropriant sa bouche.

OoO

Quelque part au sud de la ville Francis venait d'arriver au restaurant encore fermé aux clients. Gilbert était déjà là et discutait à Antonio avec un enthousiasme non contenu d'un certain poussin qui était « vraiment mignon, presque aussi awesome que moi et j'ai du mal à me retenir de le passer dans mon assiette kesesesese ». Il était parfois interrompu dans son monologue par l'Espagnol qui lui vantait les mérites d'un certain Italien, « foutrement bien foutu et siiiiiii mignon quand il arborait une teinte rouge tomate ». Le dit Italien était collé contre l'hispanique malgré lui –mais c'est qu'Antonio avait de la force dans les bras- et était en train de le rouer de coups de poing tout en lui lançant des insultes fort fleuries en Italien. Soudain retentit en provenance des cuisines un hurlement :

« MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT : PAS DE CHAT DANS LA CUISINE ! ».

Une insulte en grec retentit en écho. Face à tout ce boucan, Francis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et songea que malgré les risques du métier il ne regretterait jamais sa vie.

OoO

Pendant ce temps au Q.G de la mafia Germanique, une drôle de danse se déroulait sous les yeux déconcertés des différents membres. Le jeune Féliciano Vargas avait décidé de surmonter sa frayeur et de présenter ses excuses à l'effrayant chef, Ludwig Beilschmidt dit l'Häuptling. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, enfin si, pour avoir une justification à parler à l'Allemand qui malgré sa stature imposante ne le laissait, il fallait avouer, pas indifférent. Sauf que ce dernier demeurait introuvable ou plutôt avait une nette tendance à l'éviter. Ainsi Féliciano courrait pratiquement de long en large tout l'immeuble à sa recherche, quand il parvenait à échapper à une Elisazeta un peu trop maternelle à son égard.

D'ailleurs en parlant de la Hongroise, la voilà qui déboulait de derrière un pot de fleur, coupant net la course de l'Italien. Sans sommation, elle l'entraîna dans un bureau qui s'avéra être celui de Justine. Cette dernière dégustait avec délectation des chocolats belges Vranckoq et ne haussa même pas un sourcil lorsque son amie fit entrer de force le pauvre Féli' dans son bureau.

La blonde tout comme son amie avait devinée le manège pas si innocent de l'Italien envers leur patron et avait décidé de taper l'incruste dans ce tango à deux. Les jeunes femmes avaient rapidement comprit que l'Allemand prenait la fuite face au jeunot, car il n'était...pas si indifférent au charme du jeune méditerranéen qu'il voulait le faire paraitre. C'était un événement... assez inédit, car quasiment tout le monde savait que sa vie sentimentale (et je dis bien sentimentale, pas sexuelle) était assez –voire totalement- désertique. Elisazeta et Justine appréciait grandement leur patron qui était aussi droit et juste que pouvait l'être un mafieux et avait décidé dans un accord commun de l'aider, sans son consentement au préalable bien sûr. Après avoir terminé sa boite de chocolat qui finit après un joli lancé dans la poubelle, la jeune Belge s'approcha de Féliciano d'une démarche féline et fit sur un ton un brin taquin :

« Pour atteindre notre Boss tu t'y prends vraiment mal gamin. »

A ces mots l'Italien se mit à rougir. Il était si nul que cela ? Bon d'accord il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de draguer des hommes. Pour tout dire s'il charmait la gente féminine avec aisance, il laissait en revanche la gente masculine le séduire, et donc il n'était pas habitué à cet exercice.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua sur un ton badin Elizaveta, nous, on va t'aider. »

Le jeune Italien ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, mais il savait que s'il n'écoutait pas les conseils des deux folles…euh femmes, cela allait se passer très mal pour lui.

OoO

Du côté de Johan la situation ne s'était franchement pas améliorée, sans s'être dégradée non plus heureusement. Le Néerlandais regardait le fond de son verre de vodka avec la ferme intention de s'y noyer s'il devait passer une nouvelle heure dans l'ambiance qui régnait dans le bar. Accoudé au comptoir, il avait en bande-sonore un Feliks qui essayait d'entrainer son cher et tendre Toris à coups de grands cris et de gémissements à son magasin de fringues favori « parce que c'est les soldes et qu'il y a une robe troooop belle que je veux que tu m'achètes…que je veux te montrer ». José, lui semblait s'être fixé comme but de la soirée de le saouler à coup de vodka et le rendre sourd avec ces éclats de rire sonore. Il évitait aussi de regarder du côté de l'autre folle qui nettoyait son couteau avec application -il avait arrêté d'essayer de s'auto-persuader que c'était de la sauce tomate qu'il y avait sur la lame et non du sang- et de songer à sa défunte pipe, obligé à présent qu'il était de se contenter de misérables cigarettes à rouler. L'homme poussa un profond soupir en buvant coup sec le fond de son verre. Le cubain alla le resservir à ras-bord et il y eut alors assez de liquide pour se noyer.

OoO

Minuit était passé depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable retentit dans une certaine chambre, faisant grincer des dents les deux personnes qui étaient entortillées dans les draps défaits et humides de sueur.

« Faiiiiiiiii, ton portable. » gémit Nataniel en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous les couvertures.

L'Hongkongais sortit du lit en frissonnant et maugréant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir son Islandais adoré et aurait aimé ne pas être dérangé durant _leurs retrouvailles_. Il décrocha son portable sans regarder qui l'appelait et marmonna un « allo », d'un ton indiquant qu'il était assez occupé pour le moment. Mais la réponse fit sortir de sa tête ces dernières préoccupations.

« FAI ! »

C'était Mei et elle était paniquée. Elle parlait rapidement en chinois d'une voix apeurée entrecoupée de plusieurs sanglots, et c'était tellement incompréhensible pour le jeune homme qu'il dut couper la jeune Taïwanaise.

« Mei Mei ! Calme toi et répète calmement tout ce que tu m'as dit. » s'exclama Fai qui commençait lui aussi à sentir une certaine panique le prendre.

Mei était une personne forte et il fallait vraiment qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de_ grave_ pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

« C'est horrible...sanglota la jeune femme, il... il y a eu ces explosions, le rez-de-chaussée était en feu, mais Wang et Kiku ils ont... ils sont... Oh mon dieu c'est horrible ! Le restaurant est en feu ! Wang, Kiku, Vinoba et Héraclès sont toujours à l'intérieur ! »

* * *

><p>(1) Si toi pas connaitre Haussmann... Je te conseille de vite taper son nom sur Google sinon je lâche ma frangine (fana de ce cher homme) sur toi qui est derrière ton ordi.<p> 


	9. Une nuit

_**Coucou devinez qui est encore en retard ?**_

Franchement je devrais arrêter de faire des promesses puisque je n'arrive PAS à les tenir (en tout cas pour ce qui est des fanfictions) mais j'avais plusieurs raisons (valables ou non) qui vont d'un état larvaire dû à la chaleur à une semaine-vacances-surprise au Portugal (mouais pas très valable valable réflexion faite).

En tout cas il y a quelque chose que je dois vous demander.

En ce moment une autre histoire titille mon esprit et je me demande si je dois continuer l'écriture de "Gangs" tout en commencent cette histoire (cela voudra dire une parution plus lente de l'un comme de l'autre) ou alors continuer uniquement "Gangs". Aussi cela sera à vous de me le dire ;D

Pour plus d'information à la fin du chapitre.

D'ailleurs voici la réponse des ou plutôt de la review anonyme :

Guest ou Shigure (j'ai pas compris qu'elle était ton pseudo ^^') : Alors depuis ton commentaire j'ai une scène qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête où Matthew gifle Alfred puis saute dans les bras Gilbert pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle et au fond il y a Fai qui fait une imitation plus ou moins réussis de Superman (costume compris)... Je sais pas si je dois arrêter le sirop grenadine et passer à plus fort...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Une trop longue nuit**

Le feu avait atteint le premier étage quand Fai et Nataniel arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame. La lumière des flammes combinée au faible éclairage des lampadaires de la rue rendait la scène surréaliste, toute droite sortie d'un cauchemar. Partout on criait tandis que certains hommes essayaient de contenir avec grande peine l'incendie à l'aide de couvertures et de seaux d'eau. Fai sortit en trombe de la voiture de Nataniel. Ce dernier avait tenu à l'accompagner, ayant peur du comportement de son amant.

Cela brisait au moins une dizaine de règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'abandonner Fai en pareille situation.

Même si cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui.

La rue était emplie de monde qui regardait avec effarement le restaurant devenu brasier. Nataniel courut à la suite de l'Hongkongais qui s'était précipité vers un groupe de personnes. Et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un serrement au cœur en voyant deux corps allongés au sol.

« YAO ! » Cria Fai en apercevant son patron.

L'un de ceux qui étaient debout se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Il ne semblait pas blessé malgré le fait que son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de suie et que sur ses traits se reflétait sa détermination, par-là même montrant son rang, comme celui du plus haut dignitaire de la mafia asiatique. Il hocha la tête en voyant son subordonné arriver et continua à discuter imperturbablement des mesures à prendre à une vieille femme à l'allure asiatique. À côté de lui Kikue qui se trouvait dans le même état physique était plongé dans une sorte de torpeur et ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps d'Héraclès Karpusi allongé devant lui.

L'Européen avait du sang qui poissait ses cheveux et les rabattait en les collants sur son front ainsi que sur une bonne partie de son visage, d'une pâleur maladive. L'un de ses bras était dans un sale état, semblant avoir pris la majeure partie des dégâts, comme s'il l'avait utilisé pour se protéger le visage de projectiles. Heureusement un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures suffisait à montrer qu'elles étaient superficielles et qu'il n'avait semblait-il pas subi de lésions internes, lui permettant de s'en sortir sans –à priori- de graves séquelles.

Mais cela n'était pas le cas de Vinoba dont les multiples plaies au torse saignaient sans discontinuer d'une façon inquiétante. Près de l'Indien, la jeune Mei semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de son sang-froid, essayant à présent de stopper l'hémorragie tout en criant en chinois qu'il lui fallait une trousse de premier secours au plus vite. Im Yong Soo, qui avait abandonné sa joie habituelle pour un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas ou peu, aidait la Taïwanaise et de temps en temps vérifiait que l'état d'Héraclès ne se dégradât pas. Soudain Thaksin arriva en courant, un téléphone portable à la main.

« Les pompiers ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » dit-il en s'adressant à Yao. « Ils sont à l'entrée du quartier. »

Nataniel qui durant tout ce temps était resté sagement derrière Fai entraîna ce dernier à l'écart de la foule. Il avait l'air inquiet et stressé.

« Mes collègues sont au courant, murmura l'Islandais en agitant son buzzer, ils vont bientôt arriver et m'ont ordonné d'aller au commissariat. »

Puis il continua sur un ton plus précipité comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'une tâche particulièrement contraignante.

« Ton... organisation est celle sur laquelle nous avons le moins d'informations, puisque votre envergure n'a vraiment été remarquée qu'il y a dix ans. Mais je sais que toi, ton chef, et -il montra d'un geste de la main Kiku- lui vous avez un dossier personnel, mais pas les autres. Donc un conseil : partez vous cacher dans une de vos planques, la meilleure de préférence et restez-y jusqu'à ce que moi ou un membre de confiance de votre organisation vous donne le feu vert ou du moins vous envoie plus d'informations. »

Fai contempla son amant. Son Nataniel qui prenait des risques en aidant les plus puissants de la mafia asiatique à échapper à la justice, en se négligeant lui, sa réputation, sa carrière, sa vie. Malgré le danger de se faire remarquer, -enfin tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers le brasier-, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l'Islandais tout en le serrant contre lui de manière compulsive. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'il n'arrivait à le montrer. Après quelques secondes dans la même position ils se séparaient, l'un partant avec sa voiture en priant de ne pas croiser ses collègues de travail durant le trajet.

L'autre se précipita vers son patron et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Yao regarda avec suspicion l'Hongkongais qui soutenait son regard puis cria à haute voix des ordres brefs en chinois à la foule qui les entoure. Il ne voulait que soit présent uniquement les haut-gradés de la famille et ceux qui contenaient l'incendie. Les susnommés obéissant tous à leur chef (il faut savoir que le quartier où se trouvait le Q.G de la mafia Asiatique est aussi celui où logeait plus de la moitié des membres de leur « grande » famille), la rue fut vide en peu de temps.

Ceci fait, Yao entraîna de force un Kiku qui n'avait pas réagi à l'annonce de son chef et qui continuait à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait (oui, il l'avait énormément déçu ces derniers temps, mais il l'aimait !) étendu sur le sol. Le Japonais se laissa traîner dans la voiture que Fai démarra et tout trois partirent en trombe alors que continuaient à se faire entendre les hurlements, mêlés à présent aux sirènes des pompiers et de la police.

OoO

Mei avait l'impression d'avoir atterri en plein milieu d'une de ces séries policières qui passent souvent le soir à la TV. La salle d'interrogatoire dans lequel elle se trouvait désormais ressemblait de manière troublante à celles que l'on retrouvait dans les dites séries. L'éclairage violent se reflétait avec force sur les murs d'un blanc étincelant, commençant à filer un mal de crane à la jeune Taïwanaise, s'ajoutant ainsi à l'anxiété et à la fatigue. Elle avait été séparée de Im Yong Soo et de Thaksin dès l'entrée au commissariat, mais elle se doutait qu'ils devaient subir un traitement similaire.

Malgré son inquiétude la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver la manière qu'ils avaient de les accueillir franchement limite. Ils avaient vu leur maison et leur lieu de travail partir en fumée, deux de leurs amis partir eux à l'hosto dont un dans un état sérieux (elle l'avait vu dans le regard des infirmiers) et on les avait laissés là en les traitant comme s'ils étaient responsables des malheurs qui s'abattaient sur eux... Bon d'accord il était clair qu'ils étaient tout sauf des saints, mais ils n'y étaient pour rien cette fois !

Alors que Mei sentait une bouffée de panique la prendre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement en grand pour laisser placer à deux hommes.

« Je suis le commissaire Jones. » lança brusquement le premier, un homme que la jeune asiatique trouva immédiatement détestable avec son arrogance et son manque flagrant de politesse.

Le commissaire posa avec violence un dossier sur la table et s'assit sur une des chaises en face d'elle avec une certaine suffisance qui le rendait désagréable à regarder malgré la beauté de ses traits. Son coéquipier, un homme aux cheveux blond et doté de sourcils d'une taille assez conséquente, s'était assis à côté de lui et Mei nota malgré tout qu'il semblait désapprouver son comportement, même s'il n'en toucha mot.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. » poursuivit le commissaire avec un léger sourire en coin comme s'il était satisfait du sort de la jeune femme.

En temps normale la jeune Taïwanaise lui aurait déjà flanqué une ou deux réparties de son cru, mais les évènements l'avaient plongée dans un tel état de fatigue et d'hébétude qu'elle ne put que hocher affirmativement la tête en unique réponse.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec votre inconscience vous avez causé des dommages peut-être irréparables à un quartier historique », reprit Alfred sur un ton cassant.

« Mais ce n'est pas notre faute... » tenta vainement de dire Mei.

« Une grande majorité des incendies de maison ont pour cause la négligence de leur propriétaire, dit férocement l'homme sans prendre en compte les paroles de la jeune fille, ou bien la vétusté du logement, et dans ce cas, si le dossier est exacte -et il est exacte-, comme vous utilisez aussi ce bâtiment pour votre métier de restaurateur…

En disant cela il prit un air de dégoût comme s'il considérait cette tranche de métier comme peu recommandable.

« …Et avec les règles très strictes en vigueur sur la bonne tenue de ce genre d'établissement, interdisant toute négligence potentielle pouvant s'avérer fatale...vous encourez beaucoup si quelqu'un l'apprenait-

- Excusez-moi monsieur le commissaire, coupa soudainement le capitaine Kirkland d'un ton brusque, mais nous sommes ici pour un cas d'incendie non de non-respect d'un règlement. »

Pendant un instant on aurait pu croire qu'Alfred allait gifler Arthur ou au moins le remettre à sa place. Tout le commissariat savait que les relations entre eux étaient purement et uniquement professionnelles, mais qu'aucun des deux ne portait l'autre dans son coeur. Cela n'était pas du à une quelconque quête de pouvoir ou de promotion hiérarchique, mais au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même façon d'appréhender le métier.

Réflexion faite -enfoncer un poing dans la face du subordonné pouvait être jouissif, mais peu recommandé pour son casier-, Alfred, d'un geste agacé de la tête demanda à l'Anglais de continuer l'interrogatoire. Celui-ci se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda sur un ton poli, mais ferme de lui dire tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Mei, que l'attitude du capitaine avait légèrement rassurée, commença son récit en expliquant soigneusement le déroulement de la soirée, tout en éludant certains détailles qui auraient pu mettre à jour leurs activités (en omettant par exemple la présence de Wang Yao et Kiku lors du drame).

OoO

Cela s'était produit peut avant minuit. Pourtant aucune personne dans la maisonnée n'avait eut envie de se coucher. Ainsi donc, Mei, Vinoba et Taksin se faisait un mini tournoi –mais acharné- de Carrom (1) ou plutôt Mei et Taksin essayaient de sauver la face contre un Vinoba maitre du jeu. Le bruit que faisaient les pions projetés sur la table de jeu et les plaintes bruyantes de Taksin qui avait _encore_ réussi à mettre le palet dans un des trous. Pour échapper à cette ambiance sonore et pouvoir discuter tranquillement des nombreuses affaires en cours, impliquant entre autres l'installation d'une nouvelle fabrique de drogue clandestine, Im Yong Soo et Wang Yao s'étaient réfugiés dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Ainsi personne ne remarqua qu'Héraclès avait coincé Kiku dans le couloir. Acculé dans un coin, le jeune Japonais ne pouvait faire que ce qu'il avait soigneusement évité de faire durant une semaine déjà, soit regarder le Grec en face, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? » demandait Héraclès.

Ce qui était fascinant chez Héraclès c'est qu'il n'élevait que très rarement la voix pour exprimer de fortes émotions -l'exception qui confirmait la règle étant Sadiq- mais les faisait passer par d'infimes changements de ton et de regard. Connaissant suffisamment l'homme, Kiku savait que ce dernier ressentait en ce moment frustration mêlée d'exaspération.

« Et toi pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de tes activités ? » répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton agressif. « Tu savais que je faisais partie de la mafia Asiatique, mais tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi as-tu continué à me voir malgré tout ? »

Héraclès poussa un long soupir, hésita à passer sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis (et puis à la réflexion non, Kiku ne s'était pas retrouvé n°2 de la mafia Asiatique pour rien et puis vu son état il pourrait le prendre mal) et continua alors d'une voix lente, calme, mais malgré tout chargée de tristesse.

« Quand la Maria nous a présenté je ne savais pas encore qui tu étais. Et quand je l'ai découvert j'avais peur que cela change la nature de notre relation. Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu vois en moi un ennemi. C'est pour cela que j'ai gardé le silence. »

Kiku resta silencieux face à cette déclaration. Il était vrai qu'il était toujours en colère contre Héraclès, mais en même temps il se mettait à sa place. Et si c'était lui qui avait découvert que le Grec était membre de la mafia du Sud, qu'aurait-il fait ? Sans doute la même chose. Alors que les deux hommes étaient plongés dans un silence mi-gêné mi-songeur, un bruit retentit au rez-de-chaussée, résonnant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé avec assez de force pour que Mei, Vinoba et Taksin sortent du salon pour demander ce qui se passait, rapidement suivis par Yao et Im Yong Soo pour les mêmes raisons.

La tension était palpable. Tous avaient en tête les tentatives de meurtres de ces derniers jours. Vinoba et Héraclès décidèrent d'aller voir et s'enfoncèrent en silence dans les ténèbres de la cage d'escalier, dans le but de surprendre l'intrus. Les autres restèrent en arrière, près à réagir. Les secondes passaient longuement avec comme seul fond sonore la respiration de ceux restés en arrière. Ils étaient anxieux et attendaient le moindre signe. Quand soudain un hurlement survint. C'était Vinoba.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE- ! »

L'instant d'après la lumière d'une explosion illuminait la cage d'escalier. Im Yong Soo et Mei se mettaient à hurler, Thaskin restait abasourdi. En bas on pouvait entendre Héraclès paniqué appeler Vinoba. Wang n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Kiku s'était déjà précipité dans l'escalier. Mais à peine avait-il atteint le minuscule palier qui séparait l'escalier en deux que la deuxième bombe explosait. Le souffle projeta Kiku contre le mur.

Désormais on pouvait entendre le crépitement du feu qui prenait rapidement. Mais cela ne découragea pas le jeune Japonais qui se releva et continua à descendre dans ce qui désormais ressemblait à un four. Il fut rapidement suivi par Yao qui ordonna aux autres de s'enfuir coûte que coûte. Obéissant à l'ordre donné par leur chef, ces derniers sortirent de cette prison enflammée en passant par une fenêtre ouverte.

Leur agilité, qui était la fierté de leur mafia, leur permit de rapidement se mettre en sécurité. Et tandis que les voisins et/ou membres actifs de la mafia, alertés par la double explosion, affluaient pour aider à contenir l'incendie, et qu'une vieille dame prévenait Thaksin de l'arrivée des pompiers, Mei téléphonait à Fai pour l'avertir à son tour.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, car la panique et la peur tenues éloignées par l'adrénaline de l'instant lui tombaient à présent dessus, lui faisant friser la crise de nerf. Quelques secondes après avoir mis fin à la conversation, Fai ayant promis d'arriver au plus vite, des exclamations de soulagement fusèrent. Wang et Kikue avaient réussir à faire sortir Héraclès et Vinoba du brasier. En voyant l'état des deux hommes, la jeune femme se fit violence et se précipita pour les aider. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Quand tout cela sera fini elle pourrait paniquer. Mais pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le droit. On avait besoin de son aide.

OoO

L'interrogatoire de Mei se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne se dévoile. Arthur, après avoir mis par écrit tout le récit de la jeune femme, lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir, qu'elle était libre. Le capitaine n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire deux fois. La Taïwanaise n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le commissaire Jones. Arrivée à la réception, elle vit Thaksin et Im Yong Soo. Ils semblaient aussi éprouvés qu'elle.

« On s'en va, marmonna la jeune fille, j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

- Euh... Madame Ying-jeou ? »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et vit un policier, cheveux blonds, visage doux et regard mordoré. Il semblait gêné et un peu triste.

« Je suis le lieutenant de police Tino Väinämöinen et... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

La jeune femme sentit Thaksin et Im Yong Soo se rapprocher d'elle.

« Votre ami Vinoba Bhave est décédé à l'hôpital des suites de ses blessures. Ses brulures étaient trop importantes, le personnel soignant n'a rien put faire. »

Mei sentit la main de Thaksin se poser sur son épaule comme si ce dernier cherchait un point d'encrage.

« Mort... » Im Yong Soo répéta, semblant chercher à s'en persuader.

Il resta un moment à côté de ses amis, mais rapidement ses jambes flanchèrent et il partit s'asseoir, la tête dans les mains.

Mei, elle, resta figée et muette, se demandant comment pouvait-elle rester calme alors qu'au fond d'elle coulaient de longs sanglots.

OoO

Quand le téléphone de Fai sonna il eut un moment de panique dans la planque où s'étaient réfugiés Yao, Fai et Kiku. Cela eut pour effet de sortir Kiku de l'état végétatif dans lequel il s'était enfermé -Fai aurait juré avoir vu le nom « Héraclès » se dessiner sur ses lèvres-. Yao qui commençait à somnoler malgré ses nerfs à vif se leva d'un coup et dégaina par réflexe le flingue attaché à sa ceinture. Seul Fai qui avait reconnu la sonnerie -il ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit de mettre une chanson de Björk en alerte téléphone à une autre personne-, se jeta quasiment sur son mobile pour le décrocher.

« Nat' ? » demanda précipitamment le jeune homme.

« Fai. »

A l'entente de son nom l'Hongkongais ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule d'inquiétude se former dans son ventre. Il connaissait son amant et quand ce dernier prenait ce ton, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Ecoute Fai... J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

* * *

><p>(1) Carrom appelé aussi Billard Indien est un jeu très pratiqué en Asie et qui ressemble (de loin faut l'avouer) au Billard que l'on connait tous. Vous trouverez facilement les règles sur internet. P.S : J'ai déjà joué à ce jeu (d'ailleurs j'ai ce jeu à la maison) et personnellement je le trouve bien mieux que le Billard habituel.<p>

* * *

><p>Bon si vous êtes là c'est que vous êtes curieuxcurieuse (oui j'ai encore espoir qu'un mec lise mes conneries *et là vous vous dites "Ben c'est vraiment une optimisme celle-là"*) sur le sujet de cette fameuse "future" histoire. D'ailleurs sachez au passage que je mets cela ici, car je ne sais pas le mettre autre part.

Bon alors sachez déjà que l'histoire ou plutôt la trame de l'histoire ne sera pas 100/100 originale (non seulement les persos ne seront pas de moi, mais la trame aussi). Mais je m'explique ! Quand j'étais gosse il y a eu deux types de livres qui m'ont marqués : la saga Harry Potter et les collections genres "Chair de poule" (que vous connaissez sans doute si vous êtes dans mes âges et que vous dévorez les livres depuis que vous arrivez à lire).

Bon je parle des "Chair de Poule" car c'est la collection que j'ai lue le plus dans la catégorie des "livres-qui-font-peur" (sans qui je n'aurais peut être jamais réussie bien plus tard à lire du Stephen King sans cauchemarder), mais il en ait d'autres que j'ai bien appréciés. Comme par exemple la collection "La Vallée Fantôme". Ce que j'aimais dans cette collection c'est que le décor des différents livres est toujours le même : un collège paumé en plein milieu des États-Unis où le/les personnages principaux se retrouvent confrontés à des phénomènes irrationnels. Le livre qui m'a inspiré cette histoire s'appelle d'ailleurs "Prisonnière du passé" qui fut mon préféré. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu et mon souvenir de ce livre doit sans doute s'être altéré ET C'EST TANT MIEUX ! Ainsi je pourrais écrire ce que je veux à ma guise ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre à la lettre l'histoire, il y aura de nouveaux personnages et des pans entiers de l'histoire seront modifiés.

Maintenant vous pouvez lire une sorte de trailer/extrait de cette nouvelle histoire nommée_** Miroir** _:

« - Euh ? Alfred ?

- Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiii ? »

Alfred sortit son nez (couvert de trace d'encre d'ailleurs) de sa dissert' pour regarder son frère. Celui-ci était debout en face du miroir qu'il regardait avec un sourire crispé.

« Tu... Tu vas te foutres de ma gueule mais j'ai vu le reflet de ton mec dans le miroir pendant un instant.

- Hein ?

- Je... j'ai vu l'image d'Ivan se refléter un instant dans le miroir. »

Alfred regarda pendant un instant Matthew, incrédule, puis enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec un bout de son T-shirt avant de lancer sur un ton sérieux mais un peu fatigué :

« Tu le sais pourtant, frérot, qu'il ne faut pas piocher dans la réserve de bonbon de Francis. »

Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit sur un ton plus joyeux.

« Et puis vu la situation ça devrait être à moi de voir l'image de mon mec partout.

- Mais je te jure Alfred que j'ai bien l'image de- LÀ CA RECOMMENCE ! »

Alfred pivota sur sa chaise et la scène qu'il vit le laissa sans voix (enfin non, juste assez pour lâcher un « oh putain » inaudible). Matthew avait raison. Dans le miroir se reflétait bien l'image de Ivan, son petit ami. Cela n'était pas l'effet d'une hallucination collective, ni d'une prise de drogue quelconque. C'était bien l'image Ivan Braginsky que Alfred avait en face de ses yeux.

_Non... Non ce n'est pas Ivan_, songea le jeune homme tandis qu'il sentait une sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos. _Ce type... Il ressemble à Ivan... mais ce n'est pas Ivan_. Cela Alfred en était sûr et certain. D'abord il y avait ces vêtements qui semblaient sortir d'une autre époque, d'un autre temps même. Mais surtout il y avait ce sourire. Le sourire d'Ivan était doux et chaleureux. Ce sourire était dans la liste des nombreuses choses qui ont fait qu'Alfred était tombé amoureux de lui. Celui du reflet était froid et cynique.

« Matthew... »

Alfred s'était doucement lever de sa chaise. Il avait parlé d'une voix basse comme s'il avait peur que le reflet dans le miroir ne l'entende.

« Matthew, recule, tout de suite. »

Mais au moment ou celui-ci se mettait à reculer, l'impensable se produisit. Le bras du reflet sortit du miroir comme un diable de sa boite. Sa main se resserra avec violence sur l'avant bras d'un Matthew figé d'horreur qui avant de n'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit se retrouva entrainé de force en direction du miroir.

« MATTHEW ! » hurla Alfred en se précipitant pour venir en aide à son jumeau.

Mais déjà une partie du corps celui-ci se trouvait _à l'intérieur_ du miroir dont la surface avait maintenant la consistance de l'eau.

« - Al...Alfred ! »

La voix de ce dernier était faible tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se défaire de cette emprise de fer.

Et alors qu'il attrapait d'un geste désespéré la main de son frère, émergeât à son tour la seconde du reflet -de la chose cachée dans le miroir-, qui se referma sur les cheveux de Matthew. Le jeune homme qui avait jusque là réussi à maintenir sa tête hors du miroir fut happé à l'intérieur. Alfred sentit sa main se dérober à lui.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait seul face à son reflet.

Il n'y avait plus nulle part trace de son jumeau.


	10. Colère

Urgh, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un nouveau chapitre sur cette histoire que je me demande si certains se souviennent encore de son existence ^^'.

J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**La colère du dragon**

La nouvelle de la destruction du quartier général de la mafia Asiatique et de la mort d'un de leurs membres les plus importants -protégé du grand chef de surcroit- se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans les bas-fonds de Mondo. Et quand au lendemain du drame le soleil fut à son zénith, pas un revendeur de drogue, pas une prostituée n'ignorait l'histoire.

Le monde souterrain, mit en émoi après la mort du Général Winter, se retrouva carrément en ébullition après le décès et bien entendu les rumeurs allaient bons trains sur qui, qui aurait pu porter un tel coup à l'organisation Asiatique. Certain accusèrent la mafia du Sud en disant que c'était Héraclès qui avait posé les bombes, le fait qu'il fut blessé durant le processus indiquant soit une mauvaise manipulation, soit un attentat-suicide raté. D'autres accusèrent la mafia Russe, soufflant par là l'idée d'une vengeance et accusant du même coup la mafia Asiatique d'être responsable de la mort du Général Winter. Cela eut comme conséquence un nombre élevé d'attaques à l'encontre de ces trois organisations. Attaques que l'on pouvait résumer par agressions ou coups et blessures à l'encontre des prostituées travaillant pour le compte de la mafia du Sud, débuts d'incendie dans plusieurs fabriques clandestines de drogues de la mafia Asiatique ou encore d'autres tentatives vis-à-vis de plusieurs personnes connues pour faire partie de la mafia Russe. Le but de ces attaques était soit de venger l'organisation Asiatique, soit de profiter de la faiblesse de cette dernière.

Et même si la plupart de ces coups bas se trouvèrent étouffés dans l'œuf, ce qui engendra une atmosphère puante de malaise et de tension à un point tel que même les honnêtes gens de la cité la percevaient et se retranchèrent de plus en plus bien à l'abri chez eux, décidant que ce n'était pas un temps à trainer dehors (malgré le soleil magnifique). Mais ce qui portait la tension à son comble était de savoir comment allait réagir Wang Yao à la mort d'un de ces protégés. Car si son surnom officiel tenait plus du ridicule qu'autre chose -certain racontaient qu'il l'avait choisi lors d'une soirée de beuverie après plusieurs verres de saké et qu'ensuite, fierté oblige, il n'avait pas osé en changer- ce n'était pas le cas pour le « non-officiel ». Ce dernier ressortait surtout lors des coups d'éclats de son organisation ou de ses (rares) moments de colère. Oui, quand le Dragon de Mondo se réveillait, mieux valait éviter de se retrouver sur son chemin.

A son propos, justement, lui et sa famille avaient provisoirement trouvé refuge dans le restaurant de la mafia du Sud. Et ce fut là que les différents chefs se réunirent pour trouver réponse à cette situation de crise. Réquisitionnant une salle du premier étage, ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur avec leurs bras droits, le temps de trouver une solution. Pour une fois, bizarrement, mais pas si étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la réunion se passa dans un calme relatif. Chacun exposa son avis de manière logique et rationnelle. Sans doute que la gravité de la situation était telle qu'ils avaient jugé bon de laisser leurs divergences habituelles de coté, pour ne pas s'embourber dans des engueulades inutiles. Toutefois, et malgré toutes les politesses affables échangées, une tension sembla peu à peu s'installer autour d'eux. Tension que l'on ne pouvait observer uniquement par le fait qu'aucune personne présente n'avait l'air de vouloir croiser le regard de Wang Yao. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement les dires de ses interlocuteurs et sa mine déjà ombrageuse au début de la réunion s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Et soudain il éclata.

« Assez. » dit-il d'une voix claire et tranchante en coupant Ludwig qui argumentait un propos d'Antonio.

« Vous ne voyez pas que nous tournons autour du pot ? Tout ce que l'on dit là n'est que pure supposition. Est-ce que quelqu'un de l'extérieur essaye de nous retourner les uns contre les autres ? Dans ce cas cette personne connait-elle l'existence des clés grâce à une taupe infiltrée dans une de nos organisations ou grâce à un autre moyen ? Ou alors est-ce l'un d'entre nous qui berne les autres depuis le début et qui à cette heure encore se joue de nous ? Et puis qui dit que cette personne joue-t-elle en solo ? Peut être que c'est toute une organisation ! Et alors comment une organisation a pu s'infiltrer sous notre nez sans que l'on s'en rende compte ? D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense… »

Le Chinois se tourna vers les membres de la mafia du sud, rendant mal à l'aise ces derniers.

« Avez-vous plus de renseignement sur votre agresseur monsieur Adams ?

- Nan, rien du tout. » répondit l'autre, mécontent d'avouer son échec à ce sujet.

« Il semblerait qu'il était nouveau en ville vu que sa tête ne disait rien aux personnes que nous avons interrogées. Il est toutefois bon de noter que les extrémités de ses doigts étaient suffisamment endommagées pour empêcher quiconque de l'identifier grâce à ses empreintes digitales, utile pour ne pas laisser de traces... D'ailleurs c'est la seule information « utile » que l'on ait eue jusqu'à présent. Cela vous montre à quel point nous en somme… »

Yao hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur cette faille.  
>Aurait-il pu mieux faire ? Il en doutait. Il continua ensuite son discours.<p>

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Jusqu'à présent, seul nous, les chefs, et nos bras-droits ici présents, sont au courant pour les clés et leur secret. Ce que je vous propose, c'est d'étendre ce secret aux personnes dont nous sommes sûrs et certains de leur fiabilité.

Alors que la réunion s'était jusqu'à présent déroulée dans le calme, une vague de protestation s'éleva soudain :

« Je refuse. » déclara d'un ton ferme Ludwig, approuvé à grand renfort d'hochements de tête de la part de Sadiq.

« Je trouve déjà qu'avoir mis les bras-droits dans la confidence était dangereux, bien que nécessaire. Alors, évitons le plus possible de faire courir des risques supplémentaires, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

- Mais dans un certain sens, contredit toutefois son frère ainé en parlant lentement comme pour mieux formuler ces propos, les mettre au courant leur permettrait de mieux voir la gravité de la situation et ainsi donc de leur donner une raison de penser à des solutions qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvées à la base.

- Peut-être », ajouta Francis.

« Mais je pense que c'est un pari un peu trop risqué. »

Ce dernier avis sembla être celui qui décida la majorité autour de la table et Yao abandonna à contrecœur son idée. La réunion se poursuivit en se tournant vers les moyens de protéger les membres les plus importants et d'éviter une bagarre entre les subalternes qui semblaient avoir envie de faire justice eux-mêmes.

Durant tout ce temps, Mei, qui avait repris ses esprits après l'annonce de la mort de son ami, effectuait le travail dont Yao l'avait chargée, à savoir faire discrètement le tour de leur quartier dans le but de chercher des indices pour comprendre comment un tel drame avait pu avoir lieu en plein milieu de leur territoire, mais également pour rassurer les autres membres de la famille que les derniers évènements avaient tout particulièrement terrifiés. Malheureusement, personne ne put l'informer sur quoi que ce fût. Malgré le nombre de personne qui se trouvait dans la rue du restaurant le soir de l'attentat, personne ne se souvint d'un détail sortant de l'ordinaire, quelque chose qui aurait pu laisser à présager la tragique tournure que les événements allaient prendre.

« A croire que nous avons affaire à un fantôme. » marmonna la jeune femme en retournant au restaurant de la Mafia du Sud.

Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à la limite du territoire de son clan et de celui de la Mafia du Sud, dans une rue qui en temps normal se trouvait bondée, tandis qu'elle était déserte à ce moment-là,_ on _l'attaqua.

Un homme taillé en armoire à glace tenta de l'attraper par derrière alors qu'un autre qui devait être son frère jumeau lui barrait la route. Dans les mains de ce dernier brillait un couteau de boucher. Sans les évènements de la nuit précédente, les deux hommes auraient sans doute eu une chance de réduire au silence la Taïwanaise. Elle aurait en effet moins été sur ses gardes, ne se serait pas attendue à être attaquée comme cela en plein jour. Seulement, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, Mei s'était tout de même préparée au pire.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'homme se trouvant juste derrière elle voulut abattre ses grosses mains sur elle dans le but de l'immobiliser, il ne toucha que du vent. La jeune femme avait réussi en un large mouvement souple à se retrouver dans le dos de son attaquant. Et n'en resta pas là. D'un bond la voilà juchée sur ses épaules en train de tordre avec le peu de force qu'elle avait le cou de buffle de son ennemi. Il mourut en quelques secondes. Le corps n'eut pas-même le temps de s'abattre au sol que Mei avait dégainé un petit poignard qui se logea presque par magie dans la gorge de son second assaillant. Ce dernier essaya en vain de retirer l'arme, mais en un instant, celle qu'il pensait être une victime facile se retrouva sur lui et lui enfonça le poignard jusqu'à la garde, le tuant également sur le coup.

A peine ses deux attaquants morts, Mei reprit son couteau et d'un regard éteint se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers le restaurant, en évitant les avenues et les rues à haute fréquentation. Ce ne fut que quand elle rentra dans le restaurant qu'elle prit conscience de son état.

« MEI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST ARRIVEE BON SANG ! » hurla Im Yong Soo en se précipitant vers son amie.

Ce ne fut qu'alors, en se regardant dans un miroir accroché dans la salle, que Mei se rendit compte qu'elle était toute tachée de sang. Durant un moment elle regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes qui s'étaient arrêtées net dans leurs activités : Thaksin, Gupta Hassan et Lovino Vargas.

« Ce... ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante et avec un faible sourire, c'est ju... juste un petit accrochage. Cela ira mieux après une bonne douche et un peu d'alcool... Ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir... »

Mais avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Im Yong Soo était déjà partie prévenir leur chef. La Taïwanaise se sentit tout d'un coup très faible et les jambes légèrement tremblantes s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Lovino lui servait un verre d'alcool bien corsé pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

La réunion qui battait encore son plein s'interrompit brusquement quand Im Yong Soo débarqua sans frapper. Ignorant royalement les regards noirs de tous les occupants de la pièce -qui avaient gentiment précisé qu'ils ne voulaient PERSONNE pour les déranger- il se dirigea vers Wang Yao pour lui chuchoter quelque chose en mandarin avant de sortir illico ensuite. Les autres n'eurent même pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce que le Coréen venait de dire.

« Je viens d'apprendre que l'une de mes protégés vient de se faire à nouveau agresser. »

La voix était calme, du calme qui précédait la tempête. Tempête qui arriva la seconde suivante.

« J'AI DE NOUVEAU FAILLI PERDRE UN AUTRE DES MEMBRES DE MA FAMILLE ! ET TOUT CELA A CAUSE DE VOUS QUI SEMBLAIENT ÊTRE TROP AVEUGLES ! POUR GAGNER CET AFFRONTEMENT CONTRE CET ENNEMI INVISIBLE IL VA FALLOIR CHANGER LES RÈGLES ! CE N'EST MÊME PLUS UNIQUEMENT NOS FONDS DE COMMERCES QUI SONT EN DANGER, MAIS AUSSI NOS VIES ET CELLE DE TOUS LES HABITANTS DE MONDO ! ALORS ON VA CASSER CETTE STUPIDE TRADITION DU SECRET UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES EN LE DÉVOILANT A TOUS NOS HOMMES DE CONFIANCE. ET CE DANS L'HEURE QUI SUIT ! »

Pour une fois, il n'y eu pas-même une once de contestation.


End file.
